


Белый рай

by Andrew_Clean



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Case Fic, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:36:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1669880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_Clean/pseuds/Andrew_Clean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джареду Падалеки - детективу убойного отдела Лос-анджелесской полиции - поручено расследование жестокого убийства.  Главным подозреваемым является киноактер Дженсен Эклз. Против него имеются весомые улики...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Белый рай

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке № 24. АУ. Джаред - следователь/адвокат. Дженсен - подозреваемый в хм.. изнасиловании/торговле наркотиками/убийстве. Можно - несправедливо обвиненный.

\- Вы отстранили меня от дела Стеноффа, - простая констатация факта в устах Джареда Падалеки, детектива убойного отдела Лос-Анджелесского управления полиции, звучала угрожающе.  
Однако на его начальника, лейтенанта Моргана уничтожающая интонация в голосе его лучшего подчиненного не произвела особого впечатления.  
\- Закрой дверь, - спокойно сказал он Джареду. - И в следующий раз стучись, когда входишь в мой кабинет.  
Детектив Падалеки демонстративно громко хлопнул дверью и сел на «гостевой» стул, закинув ногу на ногу. Лейтенант Морган усмехнулся, посмотрев на упрямо сжатые губы парня. Как ни старался молодой полицейский выглядеть высокомерным и рассерженным, больше всего он был похож на обиженного щенка, у которого отняли понравившуюся игрушку.  
\- Джаред, я отстранил тебя от расследования ради твоей же пользы, - Джеффри Морган постучал пальцами по столу, собираясь с мыслями. - Дело Стеноффа до суда не дойдет.  
Пораженный Падалеки вскочил и бросился к столу шефа, всем своим почти двухметровым ростом нависнув над начальником:  
\- Как не дойдет? Там же куча свидетелей, показания потерпевшей, да этот мудак и не думал скрываться, его все видели!  
Лейтенант Морган с грустью подумал о том, что четыре года работы в отделе особо опасных преступлений так и не сделали Джареда Падалеки циником. Он искреннее завидовал этому парню. Сам он давно привык к понятию «контролируемый ущерб». Он вздохнул:  
\- Сядь, Падалеки. Не мне тебе объяснять, чей сынок Роман Стенофф. Александр Стенофф не просто киномагнат... Пострадавшая девушка вчера сделала заявление, что она перепутала приметы посетителя, который в нее стрелял. Свидетели один за другим отказываются от показаний. Дело рассыпается на глазах. Знаешь, денег, которые отвалили ее родителям, они не держали в руках никогда в своей жизни. За такие бабки многие бы согласились рискнуть своей жизнью.  
\- Но Роман Стенофф – законченный псих, ему нельзя оставаться на свободе! Месяц назад он выстрелил в кафе в официантку за то, что она принесла ему остывший кофе. Что ему не понравится завтра? Плохо прожаренный гамбургер? Пересоленная яичница? А потом в Голливуде обнаружится нехватка официантов?  
\- Я надеюсь, что папочка Стенофф достаточно прочистил мозги своему вспыльчивому сыночку, чтобы тот больше себе такого не позволял...  
\- Вы надеетесь, сэр? А я нет, - горько произнес Джаред Падалеки, опять опускаясь на стул. Джеффри Морган растерянно пощелкал пальцами, потом сказал:  
\- Ладно, Джаред, тебе пора бы привыкнуть, что в Голливуде правят кинопродюсеры и их деньги. В конце концов, девчонка осталась жива.  
Увидев, как заходили желваки на широких скулах подчиненного, лейтенант поспешно добавил:  
\- Послушай, Падалеки, я хочу тебе поручить другое важное дело. На этот раз без подстав, обещаю. Парень виновен стопроцентно, и ты должен передать его прокурору поющим признание, как райская птичка. Ты понял?  
Джаред только угрюмо кивнул, но Морган увидел в его глазах уже разгорающиеся огоньки любопытства и охотничьего азарта. Поэтому он начал вводить подчиненного в курс дела.  
\- Марк Хьюз, киноагент. Знаешь, из тех, кто пропихивает разных неудачников на кастинги. Вчера его нашли задушенным в одном из переулков недалеко от Беллз-авеню. На случайное ограбление не похоже – практически все вещички остались при нем, преступник выдернул только серьгу из уха. Эксперты говорят, что, возможно, это случилось в пылу борьбы. Впрочем, можешь сам поинтересоваться у убийцы. Парня уже задержали, и он не отвертится.  
\- Что, денег у него маловато?  
Морган благоразумно пропустил замечание Падалеки мимо ушей и продолжил:  
\- Преступника зовут Дженсен Эклз. Он как раз был клиентом жертвы. Все указывает на него. Хьюз в тот вечер всем своим знакомым упоминал, что должен встретиться с Эклзом. Эклза видели в баре неподалеку от места преступления. Привлеченные шумом прохожие заметили убегающего человека, очень похожего на Эклза. К тому же Хьюз перед встречей постоянно повторял: «Я заставлю этого Эклза заплатить!» Короче, парню крышка.  
\- А что, у него был мотив для того, чтобы пристукнуть своего работодателя? - поинтересовался Падалеки, подавшись вперед. Морган удовлетворенно улыбнулся: парень заинтересовался.  
\- Даже несколько на выбор. Но лучше тебе подробнее об этом расскажет детектив Розенбаум. Вчера именно он выезжал на место и с утра занимался этим делом. Но ты же в курсе, его переводят в Нью-Йорк. Поэтому я решил передать дело Эклза тебе. Так что, вперед, мой мальчик, запрячь этого подонка Эклза за решетку! 

Роман Стенофф еще занимал мысли Джареда Падалеки, когда он шел в кабинет Майкла Розенбаума. Еще в детстве ему говорили, что у него обостренное чувство справедливости. И что с этим качеством ему лучше в полицию не идти – именно там придется столкнуться с самой большой несправедливостью. Однако уже в 12 лет Джаред всем объявил, что выбрал свое будущее. Старший брат Джефф постоянно над ним подшучивал: разве это мечта? Мечтают стать киноактерами или рок-певцами. Но Джаред обнаружил удивительную последовательность в выполнении своих планов. Несмотря на молчаливое неодобрение семьи, он закончил полицейскую академию и начал работать – сначала в родном Сан-Антонио, потом его отправили на повышение в Лос-Анджелес. Вот уже четыре года детектив Падалеки работает в отделе по расследованию особо опасных преступлений. И Роман Стенофф – не первый, конечно, случай в его практике, когда заведомый преступник уходит от наказания. Но каждый раз Джаред переживал так, словно мир обрушивался. И впрягался в работу на 25 часов в сутки. Мало кто мог выносить его в такие периоды. Особенно доставалось самым близким людям. В такой непрекрасный момент его невеста Адриана поставила ему ультиматум: или я, или работа. Джаред посчитал это шуткой. Тогда Адриана собрала свои вещи и хлопнула дверью перед самым носом Джареда. Он звонил ей несколько раз, но она и слышать ничего не желала о полицейском Падалеки. Во время последнего «сеанса связи» она попросила его не звонить ей больше никогда: «Считай, что я умерла». С тех пор Джаред так и не начал с кем-нибудь встречаться. Падалеки раздраженно мотнул головой – он не любил вспоминать об Адриане. Он рванул дверь в кабинет, где сидел Майкл Розенбаум, с такой злостью, словно та была виновата во всех его бедах.  
Высокий рыжеволосый детектив Майкл Розенбаум сидел на столе, беспорядочно высыпая все содержимое его ящиков в большую коробку. Увидев Падалеки, он расплылся в своей знаменитой разгильдяйской улыбке:  
\- Так, значит, старина Морган тебя подрядил на это дельце? Ну-ну. Я прям счастлив, что меня забирают в Нью-Йорк. Да я бы в любой другой город свалил – надоела мне изнанка киношного быта. Я полночи прокопался в дерьме, которое называлось личной жизнью этого придурка Хьюза, и буду охрененно счастлив сбыть его с рук.  
\- Что, так все плохо? - Джаред отобрал у коллеги не успевшую еще разбухнуть папку с делом убитого киноагента.  
\- Ну, если тебя интересуют «левые мальчики», то можешь позабавиться. Я лично устал от этих... - Розенбаум в качестве иллюстрации картинно закатил глаза и жеманно отставил мизинец.  
\- Он что, гей? В смысле, был?.. - Падалеки нетерпеливо открыл папку. Никаких особых чувств от этого сообщения он не испытал. Работа на Голливудских холмах приучила его не удивляться ничему. Как и тому, что количество поклонников нетрадиционного секса среди богемы зашкаливало.  
\- Угу... - хмыкнул Розенбаум. - Честно говоря, меня они просто достали. Не хочу больше таких сюрпризов. Берешь показания у девицы, которая одной левой может выиграть все конкурсы красоты в мире, улыбаешься ей, гладишь по коленочке... А через минуту выясняется, что у девицы член в два раза больше твоего.  
\- Не надо клеиться к свидетелям, - поучающе произнес Джаред, нетерпеливо копаясь в листках дела. - Так что, в этом убийстве «голубая» изнанка?  
\- А фиг его знает. Там мотивов – как на подбор, выбирай любой, - фыркнул Майкл, озадаченно рассматривая фотографию, выуженную со дна одного из ящиков. - Черт, а вот и доказательство по делу Боумэна... Ладно, без него кое-как выкрутились.  
\- Не отвлекайся, - одернул его Джаред.  
\- Ну, что Эклз из «этих», это наверняка, - подмигнул Джареду Розенбаум. - Это мне все Хьюзовские друзья-приятели подтвердили. Он первым делом расстелился перед своим агентом, чтобы тот ему более выгодные варианты подыскивал. И хотя убиенный специализировался больше по «птенчикам», он на Эклза по-настоящему запал.  
\- «Птенчикам»? - непонимающе сощурился Джаред.  
\- Ну да, мальчикам лет 18-19-ти, - хихикнул Майкл. - Эклз для него престарелый, ему к тридцатнику уже. Но Хьюз его здорово обхаживал, втюрился на всю катушку. Пока не застал его в чужой постельке. С тех пор между ними черная кошка пробежала. Типа, он не любитель «БэУ». Так вот, говорят, что выудил Хьюз своего неверного любовничка из кроватки такой шишки, которая совершенно не желала огласки своих сексуальных пристрастий. Ну, Скелет и шантажнул сладкую парочку. За что и поплатился перепиленной шеей.  
\- Шантаж? - Джаред поморщился. Больше всего он не любил дела, связанные с грязным бельем известных людей. К сожалению, в Голливуде они были не редкостью.  
\- Это один из вариантов, - объяснил Розенбаум. - Есть и другой. В прошлом году Хьюз пристроил Эклза сниматься в один сериальчик... Забыл название. Что-то не слишком популярное, из жизни привидений. Так вот, рейтинги у этой «мыльной оперы» неожиданно взлетели, Эклзу существенно повысили зарплату, и Хьюз у него потребовал увеличения агентских отчислений. Актеришка не захотел делиться. Хьюз угрожал судом, а может и не только им, вокруг много парней, желающих помочь человечку вернуть свои бабки, за соответствующее вознаграждение, конечно. В общем, сам спроси у Эклза, какой из двух вариантов верный. А может, он его «по совокупности» грохнул, - употребив судебный канцеляризм, Розенбаум хохотнул. - Красавчик четвертый час в камере прохлаждается. Небось, уже запеть готов. Там у него компания подходящая.  
\- Четвертый час? - удивился Падалеки, откладывая папку в сторону. - И его еще не допросили?  
Розенбаум скорчил жалобное лицо:  
\- Приятель, пойми, мне уже завтра нужно приступить к работе в Нью-Йорке. А если бы я взялся за допрос, пришлось бы еще с отчетами возиться....  
Джаред недовольно нахмурился:  
\- За эти четыре часа он, наверное, уже обдумал свои показания...  
\- Если очухался, - подмигнул ему Майкл. - Ребята вытащили его в шесть утра прямо из постельки. Да еще и нечаянно уронили пару раз. Так что я не думаю, что у него котелок хорошо варит.  
\- Ладно, проверим. Пойду, скажу ребятам, чтобы тащили его в комнату для допросов. 

Джареда Падалеки давненько так не подводила интуиция. Из рассказов лейтенанта Моргана и Майкла у него сложилось заочное представление о Дженсене Эклзе как о жеманном существе неопределенного пола с маслеными и в то же время холодными глазами. Парень, которого втолкнули в комнату для допросов, был похож на это описание, как Дэнни де Вито на Ричарда Гира. Абсолютно нормальный мужик, без гейских замашек. Высокий, чуть пониже самого шести с половиной футового Падалеки. Короткий армейский «ежик», мускулы, заметно перекатывающиеся под обтягивающей рубашкой, спортивная выправка. Только вот рот подкачал – такому, пухлогубому, капризному позавидовали бы женщины. Впрочем, парень все равно был красив, даже по голливудским меркам. И это при том, что под глазами у него залегли черные круги, а лоб украшал внушительный кровоподтек – знатно его «уронили» полицейские.  
Падалеки мысленно одернул себя – нужно было думать о деле, а не оценивать внешнюю привлекательность подозреваемого. Тот явно тоже не собирался красоваться. Он сел на стул, подобрав ноги, и мрачно спросил:  
\- За что меня сюда притащили?  
\- А то ты не знаешь, - в тон ему ответил Джаред. Разыгрывать из себя доброго полицейского он не собирался.  
\- Когда меня тащили из дома, - Эклз руками в наручниках осторожно прикоснулся ко лбу и поморщился, - я слышал что-то про Скелетину... про Хьюза. Что, бедолагу грохнули наконец?  
Неожиданно для себя Джаред даже развеселился:  
\- Совершенно верно. И мы даже в курсе, кто это сделал. Ловко ты его при... стрелил.  
Эклз не поймался на подначку, не вытаращил глаза, удивленный изменением способа убийства. Он мрачно произнес:  
\- Во-первых, у меня нет пистолета. Во-вторых, я весь вечер прождал Скелетину в «Добром барсуке», и черт меня побери, если меня там не видело полгорода. А в-третьих...  
Джаред решил опять ошеломить арестованного, не дать ему собраться с мыслями:  
\- У нас есть свидетели, видевшие, как ты убегал с места убийства.  
Но ему не удалось вызвать хоть какие-то эмоции в Эклзе. Тот лишь усмехнулся и пожал плечами:  
\- Они ошиблись. Так вот, в-третьих, зачем бы мне было убивать Хьюза? Я не видел его пару месяцев, и еще столько же не видеть бы. Я и встречаться-то с ним не хотел, но он меня заинтриговал каким-то «очень важным делом». Пришлось торчать весь вечер в этом кабаке, а выпивка там так себе.  
Внезапно лицо Эклза словно расцвело улыбкой, и он машинально вскинул руку, чтобы почесать в затылке. Однако парень забыл о наручниках, и его нелепо мотануло, но улыбаться он не перестал:  
\- Послушайте, я понял. Это все дурацкий розыгрыш Скелетины, да? Он меня продержал в «Барсуке», потом изобразил идиотский звонок, а теперь – допрос... Вы его друзья, да? А может, вы тоже из актерского агентства?  
Падалеки похолодел. Что-то было не так. Несмотря на все заверения начальства, Дженсен Эклз никак не производил впечатления виновного человека. Напомнив себе, что перед ним все-таки актер, пусть и неудачливый, Джаред спокойно спросил:  
\- Что за звонок?  
\- Ну, уже ближе к полуночи, я позвонил Хьюзу, а он прошептал: «Вызови полицию». И связь прервалась. Я еще с полчаса набирал его, но абонент был недоступен. Тогда я плюнул на все и пошел домой.  
\- Во сколько это было?  
\- В половину первого.  
Детективу Падалеки это совсем не понравилось. Свидетели обнаружили труп Хьюза без нескольких минут полночь.  
\- Откуда такая точность?  
\- Бейсбольный матч закончился в двадцать минут первого. Я еще минут десять обсуждал с барменом результат, а затем ушел.  
\- А почему ты не вызвал полицию?  
Эклз посмотрел на детектива, как на буйнопомешанного:  
\- Куда? Я понятия не имею, где находился Хьюз.  
Джаред Падалеки понял, что с треском проиграл первый раунд. Надо было как следует прочитать отчет с места преступления и прочие бумажки в папке, а не надеяться нахрапом взять «жалкого педика». Он опустил голову, затем украдкой посмотрел из-под упавших на лоб волос на крепкую широкоплечую фигуру арестованного. Представить, чтобы вот этот мужчина перед кем-то расстелился? Да невозможно.  
\- Какие отношения связывали тебя и Хьюза? - буркнул Джаред.  
\- Никаких, - недоуменно пожал плечами Эклз. - Я раньше сам бегал на кастинги и подписывал контракты. Но два года назад прикрыли мой очередной сериал, и тут на меня вышел Ске... Хьюз. Наездил мне по ушам, что может пристроить меня на второстепенную роль в блокбастере, я и подписал с ним договор на оказание агентских услуг. Проценты, кстати, грабительские вломил.  
Джаред навострил уши.  
\- Но, слава Богу, у меня хватило ума не впрягаться в эту кабалу на долгий срок. Потому что я его быстро раскусил: Скелетина умел только лапшу на уши вешать. Ни к каким важным «шишкам» вхож он не был, да и делами клиентов занимался спустя рукава. Полгода назад срок договора у нас истек, естественно, я не стал его продлевать. Правда, Хьюз периодически возникал у меня на горизонте с безумными предложениями. Но я нашел себе хороший контракт... ну, вы, наверное, знаете? В сериале...  
\- Я не смотрю телевизор, - отрезал Падалеки. Эклз слегка сник:  
\- Ну вот и все. Я ему ничего не должен. Да я был уверен, что он и на этой встрече собирался предложить мне какую-нибудь безумную чушь типа главной роли в «Терминаторе-125».  
\- А какие у вас были личные отношения?  
Уголки чертовых губ Эклза недоуменно опустились вниз:  
\- Да никаких же. У меня нет в друзьях таких придурков.  
Джаред решил рубануть сплеча:  
\- Нам известно, что вы состояли в сексуальных отношениях.  
Джареду показалось, что Эклз слегка напрягся. Но это ощущение сразу исчезло – так беспечно рассмеялся арестованный. Он опять забыл про наручники, сделав неуклюжую попытку махнуть рукой:  
\- А, это... Ну да, было дело, клеился ко мне Скелетина. Пару раз я дал ему отсосать... Вы это называете сексуальными отношениями?  
Джаред хмыкнул что-то неопределенное. В плане «голубого» секса познания его были крайне невелики. Сволочной Эклз опять улыбнулся:  
\- Собственно, этим все и ограничилось. Мне, видите ли, не по вкусу, когда рядом в койке человеческие кости. А, нет, там еще были безумные глаза навыкате и прическа «птичье гнездо». Мне больше нравятся реальные мужчины.  
Тут Эклз так откровенно впечатал свой взгляд в самого Джареда Падалеки, что детектив почувствовал себя, словно его облапали. Джаред ощутил, как вспыхнули у него щеки. Кляня себя за такую непроизвольную реакцию, он рявкнул:  
\- В какой одежде ты был вчера? Отвечай быстро, не думая!  
Эклз заметно вздрогнул от неожиданности и неуверенно пробормотал:  
\- Джинсы, куртка, рубашка… Не буду же я наряжаться ради Скелетины?  
\- Какого цвета была одежда? – Джаред продолжал разговаривать на повышенных тонах. В этот момент дверь в комнату для допросов распахнулась, и высокий женский голос насмешливо произнес:  
\- Детектив Падалеки опять усиленно нарушает законодательство?  
Ругнувшись про себя самыми непечатными словами, которые он только знал, Джаред повернулся к двери, умильно улыбаясь:  
\- Ну что ты, Ники, какие нарушения? Это же не допрос, мы с мистером Эклзом просто решили побеседовать по душам.  
Государственный защитник Ники Эйкокс решительно прошагала к столу. Молодая и очень амбициозная адвокатесса стремилась выиграть каждый свой процесс, поэтому считала всех следователей врагами априори. Как не пытался Джаред улыбаться симпатичной блондинке, она с неприязнью отвергала любые попытки заигрывать.  
\- Знаю я ваши разговоры по душам! – громко сказала Ники. – Если хоть что-то, сказанное во время этого разговора моим клиентом, - она сунула под нос Джареду предписание, назначавшее ее защитником Дженсена Эклза, - будет использовано на суде против него, всему вашему отделу очень не поздоровится! Я на вас такую проверку натравлю, вы задержанных будете на руках носить! Мистер Эклз? Пройдемте со мной, нам необходимо переговорить с глазу на глаз.  
Джаред вздохнул – с точки зрения процессуального законодательства Ники Эйкокс была абсолютно права. Поэтому он ничего не сказал, когда та, ухватив арестованного за рукав, потащила его к выходу. На пороге Дженсен Эклз вдруг обернулся к детективу, его красивое лицо расплылось в улыбке. Прежде, чем шагнуть через порог, Эклз чмокнул губами, изображая поцелуй, и издевательски подмигнул. А Джаред некоторое время остолбенело смотрел ему вслед, приоткрыв рот.  
Совещание с адвокатом не прошло даром для Дженсена Эклза. К второму допросу Падалеки подготовился более тщательно, но и мистер Звезда Сериала уже отрепетировал свою роль. По его версии, ему была назначена встреча в десять вечера в «Добром барсуке». Предварительно, около девяти, Эклз и Хьюз созванивались, уточняя время встречи, причем Скеле... черт, Джаред тоже начал называть так убитого! Так вот, Хьюз оговорил, что может слегка задержаться. По мнению Эклза, таким образом он набивал себе цену: «Ну кто мог задержать его? У него же все клиенты давным-давно разбежались!» В бар Эклз пришел вовремя. На нем были черная куртка, темно-серая рубашка в светло-серую клетку и синие джинсы. Он сидел за стойкой и разговаривал с барменом. До половины одиннадцатого на время он не обращал внимания: мол, Хьюз выдерживает паузу. Потом начался бейсбольный матч, полностью захвативший внимание всех присутствовавших. Часов в одиннадцать Эклз взглянул на часы и начал злиться, но зрелище по телевизору все-таки отвлекало. В полдвенадцатого он решил позвонить. Но осуществил свое намерение только через пятнадцать минут. И услышал сдавленную просьбу вызвать полицию. Своим впечатлением, кстати, он поделился с барменом. Периодически набирая номер Хьюза и слушая сообщение, что абонент недоступен, Эклз досмотрел матч до конца. А затем отправился домой в половине первого. Его все видели, запомнили, по дороге он никуда не заходил, больше добавить нечего.  
Джаред вздохнул. Версия происшедшего у Эклза была гладкой – не придерешься. Копия контракта, кстати, найденная у убитого дома, действительно свидетельствовала, что юридические отношения между актером и агентом закончились полгода назад. Бармен подтвердил, что постоянно во время матча обсуждал ход игры с посетителем, который представился как Дженсен и которого он уверенно опознал на фото: «Как вы думаете, могу ли я не запомнить такого красавчика?» Собеседник за это время несколько раз отлучался в туалет: «Эй, вы представляете, сколько он пива выдул? А пиво требует отлива, хахаха!» Но эти отлучки занимали не более пяти минут. Бармен уверенно стоял на своем, не поддаваясь ни на какие каверзные вопросы детектива. Как с непонятной злостью подумал Падалеки, скорее всего, этот парень больше пялился не на экран, а на широкие плечи своего клиента. В любом случае, от переулка, где произошло убийство, до бара было больше пяти минут ходьбы.  
Неприятный облом вышел и с парочкой, видевшей выбегавшего из переулка парня. Оба – и парень, и девушка – описали довольно точно человека, весьма похожего на Эклза. Но, вот свинство, по их версии он был в белой куртке. Белой куртке и светлой бейсболке, а головного убора в тот вечер на Дженсене Эклзе вообще никто не наблюдал.  
Опрос свидетелей отнял у Джареда всю оставшуюся часть дня. Большая часть из них была завсегдатаями «Доброго барсука», поэтому найти их не составило труда. А разговорить – очень даже. Потому что практически все они страдали тяжелым похмельем. Один парень честно признался Падалеки, что не помнит последнего получаса матча, и пытался узнать у него результат. Однако двое Дженсена Эклза запомнили отлично. Один – потому что Эклз по пути в туалет задел его столик и расплескал кружку пива. «Но все нормально, детектив, этот чувак купил мне взамен две кружки! Ясен пень, я запомнил своего благодетеля!» А второй – по более специфической причине. Он откровенно хохотнул в лицо Джареду, когда тот показал ему фотографию Эклза: «Парень, вот если бы ты показал мне снимок его тыла, я бы сразу опознал. Давненько не видел такой охрененной задницы. Да я весь матч на нее пялился! Что, отходил ли он? Да че-то там до сортира на пару минут отлучался. Я один раз хотел за ним зарулить туда, ну, ты понимаешь, о чем я? Так пока я просил соседа мне место подержать, он уже назад прибежал...»  
Допросить соседей Эклза Джаред отправлял Чада Мюррея, стажера, отряженного ему на помощь. Чад вернулся быстро – выяснять время прибытия подозреваемого домой у соседей не понадобилось. Подъезд был оборудован видеокамерой, четко зафиксировавшей, что Эклз пришел в 0:52.  
Все для Дженсена Эклза складывалось невероятно хорошо. И это вызывало тяжелые подозрения у детектива Падалеки. Что-то было не так. А Джаред привык доверять своей интуиции. Вот только интуицию не подошьешь к делу, когда через 24 часа придет срок предъявлять официальные обвинения. Если судья посчитает, что доказательств недостаточно, и не даст «добро» на возбуждение уголовного дела против Дженсена Эклза, детектив Падалеки второй раз подряд упустит преступника. А Джаред ни в коем случае не мог себе этого позволить. В растрепанных чувствах он с силой толкнул дверь в свой подъезд. Та с шумом захлопнулась за его спиной, ударив по и без этого натянутым как струна нервам. «Нет, мне непременно сейчас надо посидеть на балконе», - решил Джаред, бегом преодолевая ступеньки на четвертый этаж.

Больше всего в своей квартире Джаред Падалеки любил балкон. Старый дом, в котором ему по наследству досталась квартира, явно проектировал архитектор с невоплощенным в жизнь талантом художника-авангардиста. Такого необычного строения Джаред не видел в своей жизни. В шестиэтажном здании на каждой лестничной клетке находилось разное количество квартир, один блок был на пол-этажа выше другого, лестницы возникали в самых неожиданных местах и приводили туда, куда никто не мог угадать, в одних коридорах можно было играть в гольф, а в других два человека не разминулись бы, лифт ездил только со второго по пятый этажи… Попытка понять логику создателя этого здания свела бы с ума кого угодно. Но Джареду очень нравился его дом и его квартира, в которой самое большое пространство приходилось на долю балкона. Вернее, это было нечто типа террасы, опоясывающей здание с двух сторон. Выход на нее был только из квартиры Джареда. На половину площади террасу сверху прикрывал балкон пятого этажа. Джаред очень любил просиживать на ней свое свободное время. Он размышлял над текущими делами, глядя на расстилающийся перед ним пейзаж старой части города с невысокими кирпичными домами и узкими улицами. До департамента добираться было долго, но Падалеки не собирался менять место жительства. Только здесь ему было спокойно. Единственное, чего ему не хватало, - двух любимых собак, которых пришлось оставить в родном доме. Но в ЛА Джареду совершенно некогда было бы за ними ухаживать.  
Внутри квартиры с двумя небольшими комнатушками было не так уютно, как на балконе с шезлонгом, креслом и маленьким столиком, создавалось даже впечатление необжитости. Когда с ним жила Адриана, она старалась всячески украсить квартирку – фотографиями на стенах, плюшевыми игрушками на кроватях, разными накидками и салфетками, панно и прочей дребеденью. Уходя, она мстительно забрала все эти безделушки с собой. И моментально квартира лишилась всякого напоминания о том, что Джаред когда-то здесь жил не один. Падалеки однажды поймал себя на мысли, что, когда на его домашний телефон позвонили и спросили Адриану Паликки, он с полминуты отчаянно вспоминал, кто это такая.  
Но в этот вечер дома Джареду было неспокойно. Даже обычная медитация на балконе с видом на ярко-оранжевый закат не помогла. Из головы никак не выходили события сегодняшнего дня. Падалеки попробовал послушать музыку, почитать спортивную газету, даже зажег сигарету. Но до конца не докурил, сердито смял ее и выбросил вниз. Следя с балкона, как внизу исчезает огненный росчерк, Джаред выругался: «Чертов день, чертов Стенофф, чертов Дженсен Эклз!»  
Он вернулся в комнату и сердито вытащил из портфеля свои записи и материалы дела. Джаред еще в департаменте попытался убедить себя, что не заглянет в них дома. Но сейчас, ругая себя последними словами, он вытащил из папки все, что касалось обстоятельств самого убийства и не имело отношения к Дженсену Эклзу – по крайней мере, пока это не доказано. Джаред рассеянно перелистывал рапорт патрульных. Смерть Марка Хьюза наступила в 23.45 – и это не было заключением экспертизы. Случайные прохожие услышали странные звуки, похожие на кашель и шипение, и пошли в темный переулок, посмотреть, что это такое. В этот момент мимо них пробежал двойник Дженсена Эклза в белой куртке. Бедная влюбленная парочка, ей явно испортили впечатление от свидания – видом длинного худого мужчины, умирающего в луже крови. Как ответственные граждане, они набрали 911, но к приезду парамедиков Марк Хьюз был безнадежно мертв. Прибывшие на место убийства полицейские нашли в карманах куртки трупа бумажник и водительское удостоверение. На руке остались дорогие швейцарские часы – Хьюз старался держать марку и потратился на этот знак респектабельности. Рядом валялся растоптанный мобильный телефон. Потом установили, что последним на него поступил звонок с телефона Дженсена Эклза. Вызов был принят. После этого аппарат перестал реагировать на сигналы. Скорее всего, убийца растоптал его специально, а не наступил случайно.  
Бумагу об осмотре трупа Джаред приберег напоследок. Сухой, канцелярский язык, которым был написан отчет, делал картину еще страшнее и убедительнее. И в сумме составлял одно: второсортному агенту Марку Хьюзу практически оторвали голову. На него набросились сзади и задушили – скорее всего, как утверждают эксперты, каким-то металлическим тросиком. Сила сжатия была такова, что мягкие ткани шеи оказались практически перепиленными. Голову с телом соединял только позвоночник. Орудие убийства на месте не нашли.  
Джаред еще раз перечитал описания выкаченных в ужасе глаз Хьюза, забрызганных кровью стен… Детектив Падалеки коротко выдохнул. Честные граждане Америки, пусть даже такие никчемные, как Хьюз, не должны умирать в муках. А их убийцы не должны глумиться над следователями, призывно улыбаясь и демонстрируя отличное тело. Тьфу! Джаред выругался про себя. Он пытался искусственно вызвать в себе ярость и злость по отношению к Дженсену Эклзу. Почему-то получалось плохо. 

Но зато злость вспыхнула в Джареде Падалеки с неимоверной силой, когда с утра ему сообщили «потрясающую» новость. Вестником стал Чад Мюррей, который, пытаясь пригладить взлохмаченную шевелюру, застенчиво сказал Джареду:  
\- А Эклза выпустили утром, под залог. Мисс Эйкокс постаралась. Велела вам привет передавать… детектив.  
Похоже было, что стажер Мюррей разочаровался в своем наставнике, который напрочь загубил очевидное дело. У Джареда возникло желание поставить Мюррею «пятерку» в зачетку и отправить его обратно в академию, только, конечно, никакой зачетки у парня и в помине не было. Он машинально взъерошил рукой волосы на затылке и постарался сказать как можно убедительнее:  
\- Ну что ж, все идет по плану.  
\- По плану? – изумился Чад Майкл Мюррей – Джаред вспомнил, как было записано его имя в характеристике. «Умен, инициативен, но при этом инициатива не выходит за пределы исполнительности…»  
\- Конечно! – Джаред врал так вдохновенно, что в какой-то момент поверил самому себе. – Нам необходимо провести обыск на квартире Эклза. Мне очень важно, чтобы он сам при этом присутствовал. Ну там… может, отреагирует как-нибудь иначе, если мы подберемся к его тайнику. Где он прячет всякие улики…  
\- Улики? – озадаченно переспросил стажер Мюррей. Джаред в очередной раз покрыл его матом про себя.  
\- Ну там, орудие убийства, - закатил глаза к потолку детектив Падалеки. – Или это… во! Серьга же у Хьюза пропала. Я в отчете читал. Может, Эклз как маньяк-убийца хранит все вещи с места преступлений? Ну, некоторые маньяки хранили нижнее белье жертв.  
Мюррей скривился – явно представил себе трусы Хьюза. Впрочем, стремление согласиться с начальством, которое начало исправляться на глазах, победило:  
\- Да-да, я читал в отчетах об этой серьге, необычная штуковина.  
\- Вот как? – Джаред, который начал усердно рыться в ящиках стола, чтобы стажер не заметил его заалевшие от вранья уши, резко повернулся. – Что именно там было? Расскажи!  
\- Ну… - Мюррей старательно наморщился, припоминая. – Марк Хьюз приехал в Голливуд из Канады, где он рос в очень бедной семье. И, по меркам его родных, сумел выбраться в люди. В честь первого заключенного контракта, лет шесть назад, он заказал серьгу – пластмассовую, с тремя крупными бриллиантами. Это должно было символизировать то, что он достиг всего из ничего, отсюда и соседство дешевого пластика и брюликов.  
\- Правильно запомнил, - Джаред изобразил, что давно знал всю эту историю с серьгой, хотя на самом деле, впервые о ней слышал. – Поэтому сейчас мы пойдем к прокурору и потребуем разрешения на обыск.

Они в самом деле застали Дженсена Эклза врасплох. После пятиминутного дубасения по двери хозяин квартиры соизволил открыть дверь. На нем были явно натянутые второпях джинсы. Рубашка отсутствовала, и затупивший на открывшееся взгляду зрелище Джаред только через полминуты догадался без слов предъявить санкцию прокурора на обыск.  
\- А, да, я этого ждал, - беспечно ответил Эклз, потирая левой рукой правое плечо, отчего «заиграли» накачанные грудные мышцы. – Здравствуйте, мистер Падалеки. Вы пришли посмотреть, как я живу? Обратите внимание на кровать – там на четверых места хватит.  
Джаред снова вскипел, но промолчал и молча прошагал внутрь.  
Квартира у Дженсена Эклза была не в пример больше джаредовой. Что-то типа модных в богемных кругах студий, в которых сносятся все возможные перегородки. Только у денежных мешков подразумеваются окна во всю стену и лифт, открывающийся прямо в квартире. «Студия» же Эклза была «упакована» в стандартную жилплощадь, и окна там были тоже стандартными. Зато беспорядок царил вполне богемный.  
Эклз стоял у входа, оперевшись спиной об стену и с усмешкой наблюдая за действиями полицейских. Вернее, не всех полицейских, а исключительно детектива Падалеки. Его зеленые глаза («Черт, и когда я успел разглядеть цвет его зенок?» - с неприязнью подумал Джаред) неотступно следовали за ним.  
\- Так что вы ищете, детектив? – Дженсен подал голос только минут через 15, после того, как половина его вещей оказалась разбросанной на полу. Джаред вздрогнул, оторвав взгляд от белых трусов с непонятной веревочкой – он только что представлял себе, где этот шнурок должен находиться на теле.  
\- Улики, - отрезал он холодно, сразу вспомнив, как ему пришлось выкручиваться перед прокурором, выбивая санкцию на обыск. Джаред действительно плохо представлял себе, что они ищут. Окровавленную одежду? Металлический трос? Дневник с признанием в убийстве? Или прозрачный флакон с непотребным содержимым, который, ухмыляясь, притащил ему Мюррей из ванной?..  
\- Исчерпывающий ответ, - прокомментировал Эклз, опять скрещивая руки на груди.  
Падалеки попробовал изобразить улыбку, полную превосходства, но вместо этого у него получился неуверенный оскал. Пытаясь скрыть замешательство, он отвернулся и увидел в противоположной стене приоткрытую дверь. Полицейские открыли ее, заглянули внутрь и сразу ушли. Джаред решил изобразить бдительность и подошел к двери. Там оказалась кладовка – или как там оно называется на богемном языке? Стенной шкаф? Совсем небольшая, метр в длину и пару в ширину. И практически пустая, если не считать разбросанных по полкам карандашей и кистей, а к тому же, запыленная и завешенная паутиной. Только посередине на полу имелся странный, покрытый менее многовековой пылью след. Как будто там недавно стоял какой-то предмет.  
\- Я не держу здесь пыточных инструментов, – Джаред вздрогнул: Эклз неслышно подошел к нему сзади и теперь стоял вплотную к детективу.  
\- Тогда что вы забрали отсюда совсем недавно? – язвительно спросил детектив, поглядев на сильно раздражавшего его парня сверху вниз.  
\- А? - тот, казалось, растерялся. Но тут же собрался. - А, это! Представьте себе, здесь стоял мой велик. Еще недавно я ездил на нем на съемки. А что? На той работе, которую  
подыскивал мне Скеле… да блин, помню я – Марк Хьюз! Так вот, на гроши, которые я там зарабатывал, можно было купить только тачку, выпущенную еще до нашей эры. Поэтому я и изображал фаната здорового образа жизни. Даже интервью давал для журнала «7teen»…  
Джареду показалось, или Эклз специально сделал паузу, проверяя произведенное впечатление?  
\- … сидя на велосипеде. Такой вот типа правильный парень, ведущий здоровый образ жизни.  
\- И что случилось с велосипедом? – прервал его разглагольствования Джаред.  
\- Выбросил, - хмыкнул Дженсен. – Хотел было отдать пацанам, которые постоянно собираются по вечерам во дворе школы, но они сказали, что такой рухляди место только на свалке. Так что я неделю назад отогнал его через два квартала, там есть контейнер для крупногабаритных отходов. Велик три дня валялся между каким-то шкафом и газовой плитой. Плиту, кстати, сперли раньше, чем приехала машина, а на велик никто не польстился.  
И правда, запыленный след был похож на ребристый отпечаток протектора. Джаред моментально потерял к нему интерес, когда подозреваемый, не обращая внимания на раскиданное по полу собственное барахло, прошагал к кровати и улегся на нее, оперевшись на локти. «Сука», - жалобно подумал детектив Падалеки, чье сознание моментально заполонили картинки того, что могло происходить на этом траходроме. Учитывая только что вытащенную его помощниками из-под матраса упаковку презервативов и тот самый флакон.  
\- А теперь мне велосипед не нужен, я купил себе машину. «Шевроле импала», не хотите посмотреть мою детку, детектив? – Эклз облизал свои чертовы губы и тщеславно улыбнулся.  
\- Мои помощники уже занимаются этим, - отрезал Падалеки. Улыбка сползла с красивого лица подозреваемого… но ненадолго.  
\- Скоро ли вы закончите? – невинным тоном осведомился Эклз. – Вообще-то перед вашим приходом я собирался принять душ… Впрочем, я могу сделать это и сейчас. Если, конечно, не буду смущать вашу… компанию. А то я чувствую себя слегка… грязным.  
Джаред почувствовал, как вспыхнули уши. Душевая кабина притулилась прямо в углу «студии». Он ничего не ответил и быстро зашагал к выходу, отрывисто сказав Мюррею:  
\- Я в управление. Когда закончите, немедленно ко мне с докладом о результатах.  
В конце концов, он не собирался быть подопытным кроликом для этого… извращенца! Стажер Мюррей с минуту стоял, открыв рот, и смотрел вслед своему нынешнему начальнику – он не понимал, за что на него рявкнули. Затем он обернулся к хозяину квартиры. Тот уже нормально сидел на своей широченной кровати, набрасывая на плечи рубашку. Затем хмуро посмотрел на оставшегося за старшего Мюррея и мрачно спросил:  
\- Так что, долго вы собираетесь возиться? 

Джаред проснулся посередине ночи от кошмара. Может быть, некоторые его знакомые не назвали бы этот сон ужасным. Но капитан школьной команды по регби, выпускник полицейской академии, считавший себя насквозь гетеросексуальным детектив Джаред Падалеки впервые во сне видел своего подозреваемого, да еще и раскинувшимся на кровати в одних трусах со шнурком на заднице…  
Утро тоже не добавило радости Джареду.  
-Ну что, ничего хорошего я пока тебе сообщить не могу, - лейтенант Морган озабоченно перебирал бумаги на своем столе. – Мы не стали предъявлять обвинение Дженсену Эклзу. Дело резонансное. Этот сериал… ну, про привидения… на самом деле оказался довольно популярным.  
Джаред закатил глаза к потолку. Все ясно – опять на расследование влияет Его Величество Голливуд. Наверняка за дело взялись продюсеры, юристы киностудии, пиарщики… Кому охота, чтобы во всех «желтых» СМИ обсуждали, убивала ли звезда твоего сериала своего агента или нет?  
\- Но, естественно, - продолжил Джеффри Морган, - дело никто не закрывает. Если ты докажешь вину Эклза, мы запихнем его обратно в каталажку. Но сейчас у нас на вооружении одни только подозрения, а у него – свидетели и документы.  
Внезапно лейтенант вперил свои темные глаза в лоб своему подчиненному:  
\- Ответь мне как на духу: Дженсен Эклз – тот человек, который убил Марка Хьюза?  
Падалеки поперхнулся, вопрос был не из простых.  
\- Я думаю, да, - промямлил он. – Но есть кое-что…  
\- Отлично! – не дослушал его Морган. – Люблю уверенных в себе людей! Значит, тебе нужно добыть доказательства вины этого актеришки! Можешь забыть про все свои остальные нагрузки – занимайся только этим. Не слезай с хвоста Эклза, нам нужна победа!  
\- Ээээ… Значит, можно забыть про пятничный отчет? – осторожно осведомился Джаред Падалеки. Лейтенант скривился, как будто съел одним махом килограмм лимонов.  
\- Ну… Ну ладно, - нехотя разрешил он. – Но ты должен стать тенью Эклза, его альтер эго, ты не должен упускать парня даже в постели!  
Джаред поперхнулся. Он надеялся, что начальник не имел в виду этого буквально.

Джаред Падалеки страдал уже целую неделю. Он переключился на расписание неугомонной телезвезды. Тому не нужно было на работу к восьми, поэтому наглый красавчик нежился в постели до полудня. Джаред же по привычке просыпался в половине седьмого утра. Первые два дня он заступал на пост у подъезда Дженсена в восемь - и безрезультатно ждал его до двух. Затем ехал за неспешно шагающим парнем полквартала - до платной стоянки, где "ночевала" его "Импала". Даже потом, когда Падалеки выучил начало дня "по Эклзу", он не стал поджидать его прямо у стоянки. Потому что ему очень нравилось наблюдать за прогуливающимся Дженсеном, нравилось, как тот ослепительно улыбается всем встречным, как украдкой окидывает себя взглядом в зеркальной витрине банка "Стандарт 24", нравилось как двигаются задница и бедра Эклза, обтянутые джинсами плотнее некуда. Только черт возьми, если бы Джаред признался в этом. Он сам себя убедил, что просто следит - не подойдет ли к Эклзу кто-нибудь во время "ранней" прогулки. Кто-нибудь очень подозрительный, с приклеенными усами и фальшивым паспортом десятка государств.  
Из публикаций, прочитанных в интернете, детектив Падалеки знал, что эклзовский сериал сейчас не снимается. Его создатели задумывали всего один сезон, не особо рассчитывая на успех "городских страшилок". Но, как ни странно, тот вызвал у зрителей неподдельный интерес. Со смешанным чувством Джаред просмотрел два сайта, созданных фанатами Эклза. Слишком усердно юные девочки писали, какой замечательный актер Эклз... и не только актер. Повторяя себе "я не буду делать этого", Падалеки сохранил в своем ноуте несколько снимков из фотогалереи на этих сайтах. Так вот, сейчас спешно решалось, что же делать с этим успехом дальше. А Дженсен пребывал в подвешенном состоянии и, по всей видимости, настойчиво искал себе работу. По крайней мере, он объезжал несколько больших и маленьких киностудий в день, а также встречался в кафе с людьми, которых Джаред смутно припоминал по фотографиям в прессе. Один раз детектив Падалеки застукал папарацци, снимавшего, как Эклз обедает в открытом кафе с какой-то "шишкой". Джаред с удовольствием настучал бедолаге по голове, а потом припугнул полицейским жетоном.  
Самым главным затруднением в слежке стала "Импала". Оказалось, она не только внушительно и стильно выглядела, но и гоняла по дорогам со зверской скоростью. Джаредовский "Форд" 69-го года выпуска не мог угнаться за ней. Поэтому на третий день работы сталкером он, без всяких угрызений совести, прилепил "маячок" на днище эклзовской красотки. Но все равно он не чувствовал себя спокойно, наблюдая за лихачествами своего подопечного на дороге. Однако Эклз ни разу не влип ни в какие неприятности. Похоже он со своей "деткой" отлично понимали друг друга.  
К счастью, Дженсен не весь день проводил за рулем "Импалы". Иногда он оставлял машину и часть расстояния проходил пешком. Тогда Джаред продолжал преследовать его на своих двоих. Так он был уверен, что сможет догнать "звезданутого" упрямца, даже если тот решит убегать по крышам зданий. Правда, давать деру Эклз, похоже, не собирался. Но и с подозрительными личностями тоже не встречался. Все встречи проходили открыто, на виду, и знакомцы Дженсена были сплошь респектабельными гражданами.  
\- Все равно он спалится, в обяз, - думал Джаред, наматывая круги за Дженсеном по району.  
Однако первым спалился все-таки многоопытный полицейский, расследующий особо опасные преступления. Однажды он столкнулся со своей "жертвой" лицом к лицу. Точнее, нос к носу, потому что он практически уперся в Дженсена, вывернув из-за угла.  
\- Черт! – Джаред изобразил, что споткнулся и внимательно рассматривает свои ботинки на предмет нежелательных царапин. Надо же было так по-детски пойматься на банальную уловку! Дженсен завернул за угол и притормозил, дожидаясь, пока встревоженный полицейский ускорит шаг, чтобы не потерять преследуемого, и вывернет за угол.  
\- Добрый день, детектив, - умильно-ехидно проговорил Дженсен. И неискренне добавил. - Совершенно не ожидал встретить тебя здесь!  
Больше всего на свете Джаред сейчас желал прикрыть обеими руками пылающие уши. Чтобы летящие по проезжей части машины не приняли их за сигнал светофора и не остановились бы.  
\- Ага, - глупо потряс он головой, - я тоже.  
\- В самом деле? - Эклз не скрывал сарказма. - А не твоя ли развалюха синего - или серого? цвета преследует меня уже неделю?  
Падалеки счел за лучшее промолчать.  
\- Понравился я тебе, что ли? – Эклз улыбнулся как-то криво и… тревожно? Как будто он хотел поддеть собеседника – и в то же время боялся услышать ответ.  
"Ты не в моем вкусе!" - хотел съехидничать в ответ Джаред... но опять промолчал. Врать не любил. Поэтому ответил коротко:  
\- Мне нравится мысль о тебе за решеткой.  
"Там, где ты не мозолишь мне глаза своими блядскими губами", - добавил он про себя, так было честнее.  
\- Ничего не получится, - резко ответил Эклз. - Я не убивал Хьюза. Так что нечего вынюхивать. Советую тебе прекратить этот цирк, - он резко развернулся и пошел прочь размашистым шагом. Джаред остался стоять на месте, раскрыв рот.  
Естественно, он не прекратил слежку - в конце концов, он полицейский, и это его задание, не так ли? Однако теперь Дженсен Эклз демонстративно его не замечал, даже когда их машины впритирку парковались на стоянке. И смотрел взглядом "я-тебя-не-вижу", сталкиваясь с ним на узком тротуаре.

Игра "Обмани Дженсена Эклза" кончилась для Джареда Падалеки через неделю полным поражением. И снова местом, где озвучиваются дурные вести, стал кабинет лейтенанта Моргана. Только на этот раз в нем было многолюдно.  
\- Дженсен Эклз теперь не является подозреваемым по делу Марка Хьюза, - улыбнулась ему ехидно Ники Эйкокс. - С него снято требование о залоге. У него алиби.  
За ее спиной лейтенант Морган беспомощно развел руками - мол, так и есть. Джаред не собирался сдаваться:  
\- Что, на залог наросли проценты от кинокомпании?  
Наверное, ничто так не заводило Эйкокс, как намеки на коррупцию. Она моментально сделалась некрасивой и прошипела:  
\- Нет! У нас есть алиби. Твердое. Железобетонное.  
\- Вот как? - улыбнулся Джаред. - С удовольствием выслушаю.  
\- Ты его поглядишь, придурок, - и Ники размашистым шагом отправилась к проектору, стоявшему в кабинете шефа. Падалеки почесал шею - он впервые видел госзащитницу настолько разозленной, чтобы она начала ругаться.  
Это была видеозапись с камеры наблюдения в здании напротив. Естественно, полицейские не обратили на нее никакого внимания. И, как оказалось, зря. Камера была новомодная, время от времени поворачивающаяся на 360 градусов и дававшая круговой обзор. И когда она путешествовала мимо "Доброго барсука", через прозрачную дверь были хорошо видны все "внутренности". Хозяева давно собирались заменить эту дверь - им совершенно не нравилось, что посетители бара могли видеть, светло или уже стемнело на улице. Но на этот раз скупость "барсучьих" владельцев здорово сыграла на руку Дженсену Эклзу. Ибо камера, поворачивающаяся в полный оборот всего на десять секунд за две минуты, успела запечатлеть одну важную вещь. И именно ее сейчас на повторе разглядывал Джаред Падалеки.  
За стойкой бара, спиной к камере сидел Дженсен Эклз (Джаред вспомнил отзывы о его заднице и не смог не согласиться). И в это самое время в "Добрый барсук" вошел посетитель. На записи был отчетливо виден человек в белой куртке и светлой бейсболке. Он не стал ничего заказывать, а сразу прошагал в туалет.  
\- Парня, - "мило" улыбнулась Эйкокс, ткнув длинным ногтем в экран, - опознали свидетели. Именно эту одежду они запомнили на убегавшем. Причем вы видите, что мой клиент продолжает сидеть у стойки бара, как мы вам не раз объясняли - он не отлучался никуда! Вот вам съемка через две минуты - мой клиент все еще сидит на том же самом стуле и смотрит матч!  
Джеффри Дин Морган вступился за своего подчиненного:  
\- Мисс Эйкокс, мы все уже поняли. У вас есть все официальные документы о снятии с вышего клиента обвинений. Вы также заявили, что не имеете никаких претензий. Не стоит плясать танец победителя над трупе врага.  
Ники Эйкокс фыркнула, резко вытащила диск с записью из видеопроигрывателя и вышла, высоко задрав подбородок.  
\- Далеко пойдет, - покачал головой Морган, адресуя эти слова окончательно уничтоженному подчиненному. - Ну что ж, тебе придется начинать с нуля. Не думал я, что очевидное дело кончится таким образом. Что ж, ищи настоящего убийцу, мальчик. И не показывайся мне на глаза без результата. 

Легко сказать - результат! Детектив Падалеки понятия не имел, за какую ниточку тянуть, чтобы расплести этот клубок. Два дня он носился по району, расспрашивая всех о парне в белой куртке. На него недоуменно косились - в Городе Ангелов стояла дикая жара, какие куртки? Размытые снимки с видеозаписи тоже ясности не вносили. К тому же, жители богемного района предпочитали не связываться с полицией, отрицательно качая головой, даже как следует не взглянув на фото. Изучение связей Хьюза тоже ничего не дало. Среди его клиентов, бывших клиентов похожих парней не было.  
Через три дня он решил все-таки заглянуть в департамент на предмет новых фактов об убийстве. И тут же его перехватил Мюррей:  
\- Мистер Падалеки, шеф рвет и мечет! Зачем вы отключили мобильный телефон?  
Джаред только хмыкнул, подумав: "Выполняю приказ не объявляться без результата". Но свою мысль озвучивать не стал, увидев за спиной стажера неумолимо приближающегося начальника.  
\- У меня для тебя новое задание, пойдем, - вместо приветствия сказал Джареду лейтенант Морган. Несколько ошеломленный Падалеки послушно пошел вслед за начальником к своему столу. И вздрогнул, поняв, кто сидит на стуле рядом с ним. Возможно, он и ожидал снова увидеть в отделе Дженсена Эклза, но не в порядке добровольной явки.  
Обнаглевший актер сидел, положив ногу на ногу так, что щиколотка лежала на колене. Он удобно развалился на стуле, а в руках вертел стащенный со стола Падалеки сувенир – миниатюрную копию Эйфелевой башни, служившей заодно точилкой для карандашей. Этот сувенир привезла Джареду когда-то Адриана из Парижа, а он так и не удосужился его выбросить.  
Разозлившийся Падалеки выдернул из рук Эклза башенку-точилку и точным броском отправил ее в урну:  
\- Не трогай здесь ничего, понял?  
Лейтенант Морган несколько секунд постоял в недоумении, затем сказал, прокашлявшись:  
\- Вот, собственно, мистер Эклз... Он обратился к нам с заявлением, что ему начали поступать угрозы по телефону. Его собираются убить. Джаред, тебе придется присмотреть за парнем.  
\- Что? - совсем остолбенел Джаред. - Извините, лейтенант, но, по-моему, вам надо отдохнуть, вы давно не были в отпуске. Я детектив отдела особо опасных преступлений, а не чертов охранник! Тем более, этому актеришке, который прибежал к вам с воплями: «Ой, спасите, меня хотят убить!»  
Падалеки визгливым голосом изобразил «вопль» Эклза, издеваясь над ним. Но привлекательное лицо бывшего подозреваемого неожиданно расплылось в восхищенной улыбке, и он показал детективу большой палец.  
Джеффри Морган, который был чуть выше плеча своего подчиненного, неожиданно одной рукой ухватил того за волосы и больно потянул вниз.  
\- Ай, - пискнул Джаред, наклоняясь к лицу лейтенанта.  
\- Послушай, мальчик, что я скажу, - прошипел Морган в ухо скривившемуся Падалеки. - Дело Хьюза с тебя никто не снимал. Только ты его почему-то стопоришь на ходу. Так вот, звонивший твоему клиенту поминал имя убиенного. Меня не волнует, будешь ли ты использовать нашего мальчика как «живую мишень», чтобы поймать ублюдка, но ты с этого момента не отлучишься от него ни на шаг.  
Дженсен Эклз в это время тревожно переводил взгляд с одного полицейского на другого. Джареду захотелось злорадно показать ему язык, но он одернул себя, только спросил в качестве мести:  
\- Лейтенант Морган, а вы уверены, что это звонили не те люди, у которых сериал про привидения уже в печенках засел? Знаете, мне иногда хочется убить Опру... Блин!  
Морган снова чувствительно дернул его за волосы.  
\- Падалеки, не вынуждай меня задуматься о твоем профессиональном соответствии. У нас есть нехватка кадров в отделе нравов. А уж патрульных на улице как не хватает – ты и представить себе не можешь!  
Джаред состроил умильную улыбочку:  
\- Я все понял, шеф!  
Морган еще раз для профилактики дернул за волосы Падалеки, который решил сегодня же вечером подстричься, а затем быстро удалился в свой кабинет. Джаред повернулся к Эклзу, который кусал губы, стараясь не рассмеяться, и хмуро сказал:  
\- Давай, придурок, выкладывай, что там у тебя.

Во время рассказа Эклза (тот вел себя на удивление скромно – не облизывал губ и не смотрел на Джареда двусмысленным взглядом) детектив Падалеки постоянно повторял себе, что в данный момент разговаривает с актером. И что этот актер может мастерски изобразить, что угодно – например, тревогу в голосе, переходящую в страх. Однако вопреки всем самоубеждениям Джаред верил практически всему, сказанному Дженсеном. Действительно, вот уже три дня Эклзу звонил неизвестный и повторял одно и то же – тот должен взять всю вину за убийство киноагента на себя, иначе также испытает на себе асфиксию. Смертельную.  
\- Мне пришлось смотреть в словаре, что значит «асфиксия», - пожаловался Эклз. – И это значение меня совершенно не порадовало. Кстати, почему ты мне в первый раз наврал, что Хьюза пристрелили?  
Джаред предпочел пропустить вопрос мимо ушей. Мысль о том, что эту загорелую шею перехлестнет металлический трос, ему тоже не понравилась.  
\- Ладно, поехали к тебе, - отрубил он. – Раз я буду твоим охранником, я переберусь в твою квартиру. Временно, конечно.  
Дженсен с готовностью встал: решение Джареда не вызвало у него никакого протеста.

Детектив Падалеки показушно-недовольно оглядел пространство «студии»: «Ну и бардак!» По сравнению с его минимально оснащенной квартирой, жилище Эклза напоминало свалку. На креслах была в беспорядке свалена одежда – как заподозрил Джаред, у него в гардеробе не набралось бы и половины того количества шмоток, которое было у Дженсена. По углам стопками громоздились диски – музыка, видео. У кровати валялась груда журналов, открытых на разных страницах… Стоп! Кровать!  
\- А у тебя что, нет никакого дивана? – подозрительно спросил он, оглядывая квартиру так, словно диван мог прятаться в стенном шкафу или в ванной.  
\- Нет, - широко улыбнулся ему Эклз, блеснув безупречно белыми зубами. – А ты что, смущаешься спать рядом со мной? Не бойся, здесь хватит места на пятерых. Если ты ляжешь с краю, ты до меня даже вытянутой рукой не достанешь.  
Джаред так усиленно помотал головой, что пряди волос больно хлестнули его по глазам:  
\- Даже и не мечтай. Составишь мне два кресла.  
Дженсен с усмешкой окинул взглядом его с ног до головы, из-за чего Джаред немедленно покраснел:  
\- Три, я думаю. И табуретку еще под ноги поставлю.  
\- Потрясающее чувство юмора, - уничтожающе прошипел Падалеки.  
\- Меня вообще за это ценят, - улыбнулся Дженсен. И вдруг замер и побледнел так, что Джареду показалось - кто-то взял ластик и стер все краски с его лица. Он проследил направление взгляда своего подопечного и увидел, что тот уставился на автоответчик, на котором мигала красная лампочка - сигнал записи. Полицейский немедленно заменил в нем молодого парня, не знающего, куда деться от гормонов:  
\- Ну что ж, давай прослушаем.  
Эклз как будто споткнулся, но потом протянул руку к кнопке:  
\- Хорошо.  
Дженсен включил на полную громкость запись автоответчика. Судя по датчику, она была сделана в то самое время, когда Эклз находился в департаменте полиции.  
\- Эклз, - произнес полузадушенный голос, его обладатель явно старался остаться неузнанным. – Ты поступил неправильно. Передумай насчет Марка Хьюза. Настоятельно тебе рекомендую. Иначе вместо теплой тюремной камеры ты получишь неприятную сырую постель по соседству с червями в шести футах под землей.  
Запись кончилась.  
Если у Джареда и были сомнения насчет правдивости утверждений того, кого он еще продолжал числить своим подозреваемым, теперь они рассеялись полностью. Но он не думал о том, кто и откуда позвонил Дженсену, его больше волновало состояние парня, которого трясло мелкой дрожью. Джаред подумал, что лучше не утешать его, и ехидно спросил:  
\- Что, сердце в пятки ушло? Перепугался, герой, охотник за привидениями?  
Эклз помотал головой:  
\- Нет. То есть... нет. Я ничего не боюсь.  
И как-то мирно добавил:  
\- Но предпочел бы сейчас выпить. Ты как?  
\- Смотря что, - на автомате ответил Падалеки, но исправился, - ты что, еще только четыре часа дня!  
\- Плевать. Мне нужно.  
\- Задурманить себе башку, чтобы не думать о проблемах? Это не выход. Ответ - "нет".  
Естественно, Джаред сам сходил за бутылкой виски, чтобы Эклз не оказался на опасном открытом пространстве. Первые порции они выпивали молча, ограничиваясь короткими вопросами-ответами, касающимися странных звонков. После того, как бутылка наполовину опустела, разговор пошел непринужденнее. А еще через четверть бутылки Джаред обнаружил, что рассказывает собеседнику про Адриану, а тут с неподдельным интересом слушает.  
\- Дура она, твоя Адриана, - резюмировал Эклз. - А у меня постоянных девчонок не было никогда. Вот стану знаменитым и женюсь на кинозвезде. Я по мелочам не размениваюсь.  
Падалеки эта фраза почему-то показалась необычайно смешной.  
После того, как бутылка кончилась, Эклз жестом фокусника вытащил из холодильника упаковку "Будвайзера". Забавно, но мозг Джареда не подал никаких запрещающих сигналов, он даже поаплодировал ловкому трюку.  
А затем он согласился посмотреть пару серий из "мыла", в котором снимался Дженсен. Хотя при этом не подал и виду, что несколько дней назад скачал из интернета весь сезон и частично изучил его. Допивая третью банку и сопереживая персонажу Дженсена, когда того в лесу похитило жуткое чудовище, он внезапно обнаружил, что его собутыльник спит, положив голову на поручень кресла. Падалеки поднял Эклза, пошатнулся под нехилым весом и еле дотащил до кровати. Потом накрыл сопящего мужчину простыней и отправился сдвигать кресла...  
Проснулся он ночью от необычайной жажды. Задав самому себе сакраментальный вопрос, где та собака, которая нагадила ему в рот, Джаред отправился к холодильнику в надежде отыскать там холодную минералку. К счастью, она там была, и не одна. "Вот оно, высшее блаженство!" - подумал Джаред, запрокидывая бутылку и жадно глотая живительную жидкость. Холодные капли струились по подбородку.  
Внезапно сзади послышался тихий шорох. Джаред в панике оглянулся, мельком подумав, что пистолет остался на столе. И тут же выдохнул – к нему подходил Дженсен. Вид у парня тоже был потрепанный, глаза - красными и воспаленными. Однако внимание Джареда сразу же переключилось на другое. Дженсен все-таки разделся для сна. На нем были только черные трусы - вполне пристойные, без всяких шнурков сзади. Однако, будь он даже совсем голым, вряд ли вызвал у Джареда большее возбуждение. Тот как завороженный, оглядывал его тело, пропорционально сложенное, с узкими стройными бедрами, с подтянутым животом, гладкое, так и зовущее погладить себя.  
\- Осталась еще минералка? - хрипло спросил Дженсен, словно только что научившись говорить.  
Джаред молча кивнул.  
\- Хорошо, - сказал Эклз и подошел к холодильнику. Он потянулся за минералкой, в то время, как Джаред решил поставить обратно свою. Их руки соприкоснулись. Все чувства Джареда сосредоточились в руке: он ощущал жар и гладкость кожи Дженсена. И тут ему сорвало крышу. Он дернул Дженсена на себя, затем со всего размаха припечатал к стене. Одной рукой он начал обшаривать тело мужчины, второй схватил за шею, чтобы тот не мог увернуться от его жадных поцелуев. Но Дженсен Эклз не только не уворачивался, наоборот. Он схватился руками за его плечи и прижимал еще ближе к себе - как будто это было возможно. Эрекция рвала трусы Джареда и, начав тереться своим пахом о пах Дженса, тот понял, что у него те же самые проблемы.  
\- Кровать, - полузадушенно пробормотал Дженсен. На несколько секунд Джаред выплыл из сладкого тумана. Он отстранил от себя мужчину, которого сжимал в объятиях и заглянул ему в лицо. Он пытался поймать в его глазах насмешливое выражение победителя - мол, и ты тоже поддался на мои подначки! Но Дженсен конкретно плыл, его рот был приоткрыт, глаза закатывались, и ничего, кроме откровенного желания в них прочитать было нельзя. Мозг Джареда опять уступил место инстинктам, и он второй раз за последние несколько часов потащил Дженсена на руках в постель. Швырнув парня на кровать, он на секунду отвел глаза - чтобы самому с себя снять трусы и посмотреть, куда их кинуть. А когда снова взглянул на Дженса...  
Он тоже был полностью обнажен. Остолбеневший Джаред смотрел в одну точку: на совершенно безволосый лобок и небольшой прямой член, нацелившийся прямо на него. Как под гипнозом он сел и просто взял рукой толстую "игрушку". Дженсен ахнул. Джаред пробежался пальцами по всей длине, оттянув крайнюю плоть.  
Он в первый раз прикасался к обнаженному мужчине. Причем, прикасался с вполне определенной целью - получить удовольствие и сделать так, чтобы этот обалденно красивый парень кончил тоже. Чтобы его сперма запачкала их обоих.  
\- Ляг на меня, - попросил его Дженсен. Дважды повторять не нужно было. - А теперь... пожалуйста... я хочу тебя. Войди в меня.  
\- Я сделаю тебе больно, - прошептал Джаред на ухо молодому мужчине, изгибавшемуся под ним, чтобы достать членом его тела, хоть где-нибудь. - Дай мне эту... Ну, то, что во флаконе было.  
\- Нету, - вскрикнул Дженсен. И тут же правильно понял, почему сощурились глаза любовника. - Ты не думай ничего, у меня уже давно никого не было, это ваш мальчишка унес... и не вернул... Давай сюда.  
Подопечный схватил пальцы правой руки Джареда и начал их облизывать. Падалеки обреченно подумал, что больше ему ничего не надо, и бархатистая дырочка останется нетронутой - он кончит сейчас же. А потом его пальцы подтолкнули туда, между ног желанного мужчины. Джаред, закусив губу от старания, помассировал мокрой рукой анус любовника. Но этого ему показалось мало. Он еще раз, уже сам, облизал пальцы. Но дырочка становилась только чуть-чуть влажной. Тогда он, задержав дыхание, наклонился головой к упругой, загорелой - без линии плавок - заднице Дженсена. Черт знает что он себе навоображал, приготовился к какой-то пытке, но узкое отверстие пахло чистым мужчиной, мылом, пахло Дженсеном. Он отважно лизнул его - и тут же тело взвилось, дернув ногами. Джаред расценил это, как одобрение, и еще несколько раз повторил свои попытки, обведя языком сморщенную бежевую кожу вокруг колечка. Дженсен взвыл:  
\- Трахни меня, вредитель, трахни уже или убей!  
\- Какой грязный язычок у нашего телесекссимвола, - прошептал Джаред. Он одной рукой захватил запястья Дженсена, скрещенные у него над головой, другой - помог себе войти. Наверное, Дженс не врал насчет недостатка опыта - на его лице появилось плаксивое выражение, ему было больно. Но через несколько секунд, после того, как Джаред, вытянувшийся во всю длину внутри него, взял размашистый темп, Дженсен запел совершенно по-другому. Да, Дженсен Эклз говоруном в постели оказался еще тем.  
\- Джа-Джа-Джа, - лепетал он, - что ты со мной делаешь, ты же меня насквозь проткнешь, я же умру сейчас, двигайся же, бля, вот так, в мою дырку, кончай туда...  
Это заводило Джареда неописуемо. Он двигался в узком проходе все быстрее и быстрее, затем резко, схватив Дженсена под попу, подкинул его, чтобы насадить на свой член. Задница обхватила его болящую от неудовлетворения плоть до предела. Этого Джареду хватило: он громко простонал и почувствовал, как блаженство затапливает его, и все ощущения собираются там, в районе головки... Рефлекторно он схватился за влажный член любовника. Ноги Дженсена задрожали, он заколотил коленками по Джареду, и тот понял, что это значит. Он прижал к себе Дженса сильнее, вбирая его конвульсии, крик удовольствия...  
\- Джаред, ты придурок, - лениво произнес Дженсен, прямо простыней вытирая у себя между ног. - Неделю бегал за мной и не мог просто подойти и попросить...  
\- А, ну конечно, - в голосе Джареда мелькнула горечь, которую он безуспешно пытался замаскировать. - Любой, кто попросит...  
И тут же получил кулаком в челюсть, причем не играючи.  
\- Дважды придурок, - зло отозвался его... да, теперь уже любовник. - Только ты мог бы попросить и получить положительный ответ.  
Дженсен перекатился всем телом на Джареда, и тот задохнулся от ощущения прижавшегося к нему жаркого обнаженного тела.  
\- Только ты. Я никогда еще не встречал такого... как ты. Ты что, не видел, что я выделывал, как я прижимался к тебе, как пытался... ну да, соблазнить! - отчаянно шептал Дженсен в лицо лежащего под ним парня. - Да я когда тебя увидел, чуть с ума не сошел! Ты красивый, блин, да ты офигительно красивый, с этими своими щенячьими глазами, с этими своими лохматыми волосами, в которые хочется зарыться руками, с этим своим телом, перед которым хочется встать на колени...  
Джареда разрывали на части два ощущения - он хотел до скончания веков слушать то, что говорит Дженсен, и в то же время заткнуть его немедленно поцелуем, терроризируя его рот своими губами, языком, не давая ему произнести ни слова. Выбора ему не дал его член, железно упершийся под яички партнера. Он требовал, он хотел Дженсена Эклза - неважно как, бесстыже задравшим задницу на коленях и локтях или раздвинувшим ноги, лежа на спине.  
\- Дашь мне? - задыхаясь, прошептал он.  
Вместо ответа Дженсен взял своими пальцами его правую руку и поднес ее к своей дырке - растянутой, влажной, сокращающейся...

Если кто-то думает, что Джаред Падалеки после лучшего секса в своей жизни маялся рефлексией и гонял в башке мысль, что это неправильно, что двое мужчин не должны заниматься сексом, то он глубоко ошибается. Детектив по расследованию убийств был до усрачки счастлив. Блаженная улыбка не сходила с его лица ни на минуту. Даже когда Мюррей позвонил ему и сказал, что звонки на домашний телефон Эклза поступали с телефонов-автоматов, находящихся в разных частях города. Даже когда он последовал за Дженсеном на студию, где тот уточнял что-то насчет возобновляющихся съемок сериала. Создатели решили снимать второй сезон, убедившись в настоящем успехе их детища. Если время от времени Джаред задумывался и хмурился, то только от мысли, что он может быть для этой телезвезды всего лишь очередным любовником. Приятным трахом. Мальчиком с большим членом. Поэтому Джаред собирался поставить все точки на "i", когда они окажутся дома... у Дженса, конечно.  
Но вечером Дженсен сел на свой траходром и начал раздеваться. Затем посмотрел на прижавшегося к стене Джареда, который все думал, как начать разговор, и как-то сердито спросил:  
\- Ну, ты идешь?  
Второго приглашения Джареду ждать было не нужно, Через две минуты Дженсен орал в голос, подаваясь аккуратным задом навстречу толчкам. А еще через две минуты он в изнеможении упал на постель:  
\- Ну ты даешь. Как будто сто лет уже не трахался.  
\- Сто лет, да, - холодно ответил Джаред. - Если быть точным, то миллиарды лет, поскольку я никогда с мужиком не спал.  
Дженсен заворочался, перевернувшись на бок и улегшись спиной к любовнику. Тот дышал в его затылок, руки - для удобства, как он себя уверял, - положил на грудь Эклза. А затем переместил на гладкие бедра.  
\- Извини, - вздохнул Дженсен. - Я не хотел тебя обидеть. Ну прости, пожалуйста.  
\- Ты можешь извиниться лишь одним способом, - пропел Джаред на мотив популярной песенки.  
\- Я готов, - усмехнулся в ответ молодой мужчина. - Ты можешь оттрахать меня до посинения, чтобы моя дыра не закрывалась.  
Мысли Джареда уже потекли в определенном направлении, а его рука начала перемещаться с гладкого бедра Эклза на его живот, пальцы уже поглаживали гладко выбритый лобок… когда прозвучал звонок джаредова телефона.  
\- О, фак! – одновременно выругались оба.  
Джаред жалобно взглянул на Дженсена.  
\- Даже и не думай, - предупредил тот, перехватив его руку и положив на свой полунапряженный член. Джаред машинально сделал пару движений рукой, и Дженсен застонал. Однако телефон продолжал настойчиво пиликать. Кому-то Падалеки был очень нужен.  
\- Подожди секунду, сейчас я развяжусь с этим, - Джаред поцеловал любовника в бархатное плечо и потянулся за мобильником.  
\- Где у нас разгуливает мистер детектив? - спросили его вместо приветствия. Падалеки узнал говорившего, и возбуждение моментально оставило его. Звонил самый ценный информатор - Бродяга Кики. Не дожидаясь ответа, он прошептал в трубку:  
\- Я слышал, тебя очень интересует, кто открутил голову Марку Хьюзу и забыл приставить ее на место?  
\- Да, - коротко ответил Джаред. - И что?  
\- У меня есть отличная информация по этому поводу. Двести баксов.  
\- Хорошо.  
\- Тогда жду тебя у дома 42-Б по Смитсон-стрит через сорок, - и пошли гудки.  
Джаред хорошо узнал улочку в глухом районе, где обычно назначал "стрелки" Бродяга. Информатор, естественно, не знал, что в этот час детектив Падалеки находится не у себя дома, откуда было 20 минут ходьбы до Смитсон-стрит. Поэтому Джареду нужно было выметаться немедленно, чтобы успеть к месту свидания. Вечно боявшийся разоблачения Кики не станет ждать и двух минут. Он вздохнул и потянулся за джинсами.  
\- Нет, - неверяще произнес Дженсен Эклз. - И ты оставишь меня в таком состоянии?  
Он приподнялся на локтях, широко раздвинув ноги. Джаред поспешно отвел глаза от твердого члена, вытянувшегося вдоль живота, аккуратных яичек, гладкой промежности...  
\- Извини, Дженс, мне надо, - он начал торопливо одеваться. - По работе. И по твоему делу в том числе.  
\- Сволочь, - простонал Дженсен. - Я тебе отомщу! Всю ночь будешь сидеть и смотреть, как я дрочу!  
Джаред вздрогнул, стараясь унять некстати разыгравшееся воображение, и поспешил выйти.

Джаред промок насквозь под проливным дождем. Он с сожалением думал о том, что покинул теплое место под боком Дженсена, но не собирался уходить. Несмотря на то, что Бродяга Кики был пробитым наркоманом, он еще ни разу не сливал Джареду проходную информацию. Все то, что он говорил, стоило заплаченных ему денег, и даже больше. Поэтому Падалеки упорно мерз в ожидании позвонившего ему давно опустившегося человека. Тот заставил его проторчать под усилившимся, жестко хлещущим по коже ливнем полчаса. Затем возник на противоположной стороне улицы, как раз там, куда Джаред не осмелился перейти, чтобы не пропустить стрелку, и призывно помахал рукой – сюда, мол.  
Джаред в четыре прыжка преодолел улицу и нырнул под козырек подъездного входа. Затем замотал головой, отряхиваясь от капель. Бродяга Кики терпеливо выжидал.  
\- Ну что? – Джаред хотел спросить грозно, но получился какой-то хриплый писк. В ответ Бродяга протянул ему руку, не произнеся ни слова. Джаред вложил в его грязную, трясущуюся ладонь две сотенных купюры  
\- Мельче не было? – недовольно пробормотал Кики, невысокий, щуплый мужчина. Джаред видел его досье в полиции – 25 лет. По виду тот тянул не меньше, чем на 40. – Ребята спросят, где я нарыл такие крупные деньги. Решат, что грабанул кого-нибудь.  
\- Наверное, тебе лучше сказать, что грабанул, - усмехнулся Падалеки. – Ладно, выкладывай, с чем пришел.  
Но Бродяга сразу выкладывать не стал, он любил потемнить.  
\- Тебе что-нибудь говорят имена Ларри Брайан, Антуан ван Боуэлл, Кристи Кроуфорд?  
Джаред честно наморщил лоб, но даже это физическое усилие не воскресило в его памяти хотя бы похожие имена. Он отрицательно помотал головой, окатив Бродягу очередной порцией брызг.  
\- А ведь это основные ВИП-клиенты Хьюза. Немудрено, что ты их не помнишь…  
Бродяга Кики выражался витиевато. Падалеки с сожалением подумал о том, что, прежде чем очутиться на дне города ангелов, Бродяга Кики, он же Кристиан Хоупер, учился на юрфаке университета.  
\- Они снимаются в низкорейтинговых сериалах, которые в подметки не годятся «мылу» с участием Эклза.  
Услышав фамилию Дженсена, Джаред навострил уши. 200 баксов немедленно были забыты.  
\- И что?  
\- Агентские от них поступали копеечные. Как ты думаешь, чем реально Марк Хьюз зарабатывал себе на жизнь?  
Бродяге Кики не требовался ответ на этот вопрос, поэтому Джаред благоразумно промолчал.  
\- Задаю наводящий вопрос. Ты – актер-неудачник. Что ты сделаешь, чтобы избавиться от депрессии и забыться?  
Джаред не нуждался в подсказке. Живая подсказка стояла перед ним, демонстрируя в победной улыбке плохие зубы.  
\- Наркотики?  
\- Бинго! – воскликнул Кики и отчетливо проговорил. - Ме-ска-дон. Новый синтетический наркотик. Отправляет человека в рай. Чтобы вернуться туда, многие готовы продать последнюю рубашку.  
\- Знаешь по собственному опыту? – Джаред ничем не рисковал. Бродяга Кики не скрывал ни от кого своей зависимости. Тот презрительно усмехнулся:  
\- Я? Тех двух бумажек, которые ты мне дал, не хватит и на половину дозы. Говорят, вещь просто фантастическая! Пустишь по вене – и уплывешь в страну Счастья. Поэтому и стоит сумасшедших денег.  
\- А каким образом здесь замешан Хьюз?  
\- В кулуарах об этом ходит одна история, - Бродяга Кики шмыгнул носом. – Говорят, мескадон синтезировали какие-то мальчишки, чуть ли не в студенческой лаборатории. Они начали предлагать его всем на рынке здесь, в ЛА. Вот только никто из оптовиков в этот товар не поверил. Кроме Хьюза. Тот, хотя и был мелкой сошкой, сразу просек всю выгоду. И он договорился с теми мальчишками, что они больше никому не продадут ни грамма этого адского зелья. Пацаны слово сдержали: Хьюз стал монополистом на «Белый рай», как эту дурь здесь называют. Многие, очень многие хотели бы отвоевать у него этот рынок. Поскольку здесь, в Городе ангелов, полно потенциальных клиентов. Знаешь, сколько актеришек из тех, кто приехал сюда в поисках славы, становятся по-настоящему известными?  
Джаред пожал плечами. Ему действительно было все равно. В глубине души он был очень рад, что Дженсен Эклз не стал суперзвездой.  
\- Один процент! – ухмыльнулся Бродяга. – А что делать оставшимся 99-ти? Гасить депрессуху! «Белый рай» поможет им поверить, что они снялись за один год в «Гражданине Кейне», «Индиане Джонсе» и «Красотке». Рассказывают, что мескадон не вызывает «ломки», но отвыкнуть все равно нельзя – наступает критическая психологическая зависимость. Говорят, что Хьюз сам не поверил тому, с каким оборотом начал развиваться его бизнес.  
И тут Бродяга Кики стал серьезным, на его бледных щеках выступили лихорадочные красные пятна:  
\- Так вот, еще говорят, что к Хьюзу перед убийством поступила очередная «райская» порция. Очень крупная партия. И теперь ее никто найти не может. Она исчезла… кто знает, не из-за этого ли загасили Скелетину? Поэтому я даю тебе наводку: вот самый реальный повод для убийства. Я думаю, во всем Голливуде никто тебе ничего не скажет об этом. Потому что все боятся потерять «Белый рай». Только я сказал. Ты это оценил?  
Джаред растерянно кивнул, отпихивая от себя руки Бродяги, отчаянно вцепившегося ему в рукав.  
\- Нет, в самом деле оценил? Тогда пообещай мне одну вещь… - низенький Бродяга привстал на цыпочки, схватил ладонью Джареда за затылок и пригнул к своему лицу. А затем начал шептать в ухо, обдавая своим жарким дыханием. – Ты дашь мне одну дозу из того, что вы найдете… Нет, две. Падалеки, запомнил? Три дозы, понял? Ты понял, жердь легавая?  
Джаред торопливо закивал, попятившись. Ему было ясно, как белый день, что Кики пробовал мескадон. И готов убить за новую дозу. А это придавало стопроцентную достоверность его словам. Кики продолжал что-то визгливо кричать вслед, когда Джаред бежал сквозь дождь к стоянке такси…

Таксист недовольно мычал всю дорогу, что теперь ему придется вытирать заднее сиденье от грязи, которую натащил в машину клиент. Но Падалеки не обращал на его ворчание внимания. Когда такси подъехало к дому, он сунул водителю лишнюю пятерку и бегом кинулся в квартиру Эклза. Джаред даже не стал разуваться, только скинул мокрую куртку на пол. И быстро прошел к кровати – как он и подозревал, Дженсен уже видел десятый сон. Молодой мужчина разметался по кровати, скинув одеяло на пол. Он так и спал обнаженным. Но сейчас Джареда не интересовали его прелести. Он взял отброшенную в сторону руку Дженсена и внимательно осмотрел ее с тыльной стороны. На гладкой слегка загорелой коже не было абсолютно никаких следов от уколов. Так же пристально он осмотрел вторую руку – тот же результат. Джаред судорожно вздохнул и вытер с лица дождевые капли. Странно, но они не высохли, когда он вошел в квартиру. Или мокрый след на щеках оставили не только капли дождя?.. Он содрал с себя всю сырую одежду и запихнул ее в стиральную машину, даже не озаботившись посмотреть, не осталось ли что в карманах. Включать не стал, оставив до завтра. Постоял под горячим душем, поглядывая время от времени на спящего Дженсена, затем, наскоро вытеревшись, забрался в постель. Дженсен, не просыпаясь, повернулся, уткнулся ему лицом в плечо, недовольно взрыкнул, наткнувшись рукой на мокрые волосы. Джаред успокаивающе погладил сонного мужчину по плечу и услышал, что дыхание того выровнялось. Затем он нашарил второй рукой сброшенное покрывало, накинул на них обоих и провалился в тяжелый, беспокойный сон. 

\- Привет, Тигр! – рука Джареда Падалеки опустилась на плечо мужчины.  
Гэбриел Тайгермен, сотрудник отдела по борьбе с наркотиками, которого все коллеги называли просто «Тигром» - и из-за фамилии, и из-за «фамильного» сходства с полосатым хищником, даже не вздрогнул. Он бросил короткий взгляд через плечо и кивнул:  
\- Привет, Джа. Ты по делу или как? Если нет, то, извини, я сейчас конкретно занят, и нам лучше поговорить попозже.  
\- Что ты слышал о Белом рае? – детектив Падалеки не стал ходить вокруг да около.  
Тигр, аккуратно сшивавший какие-то документы в папку с делом, застыл на пару секунд. Затем так же аккуратно сложил все бумажки в ящик стола, и лишь потом обернулся к коллеге. Джаред чуть не отшатнулся – так странно побледнело лицо детектива Тайгермена. Тигр тщательно закрыл дверь кабинета, лишь потом удосужился предложить Джареду присесть.  
\- Так что... - начал было Джаред, но Тигр перебил его:  
\- Нет, это ты теперь скажи мне, что ты слышал о «Белом рае».  
Падалеки поразился:  
\- Тигр, ты чего? У меня тут по делу всплывает название непонятной "дури", о которой я в жизни не слышал. А это, оказывается, чуть ли не самая великая тайна во Вселенной.  
Гэбриел выдохнул так, как будто у него с души свалился камень:  
\- То есть, ты эту «дурь», как ты выражаешься, не видел и не... пробовал?  
\- Нет, конечно! - возмутился Джаред. - Что ты обо мне думаешь? У меня с мозгами все в порядке.  
\- Тогда расскажи, что ты слышал о «Белом рае», а я потом поделюсь с тобой информацией.  
Выслушав сбивчивый рассказ детектива Падалеки, Тайгермэн задумался:  
\- Знаешь, Джар, а ведь твой рассказ мне очень многое прояснил. Мы уже с неделю понять ничего не можем: пол-Голливуда стоит на ушах - иссяк "райский" источник. А оказалось, что главного распространителя грохнули! Вот в чем дело... Честно говоря, когда мы искали "волшебный фонтан", имя Марка Хьюза в наших разработках не возникало ни разу. Придется тогда заняться его связями. Может, удастся найти неуловимых гениев-изобретателей.  
\- А все-таки, что за «Белый рай» такой? - настойчиво повторил Джаред. Тайгермэн сел напротив:  
\- В целом, тебе объяснили правильно. Это сильнейший наркотик, который вызывает не физическое, а психологическое привыкание. Без него человека тоже ломает - но не телесно, от этого подсевшие на «Рай» избавлены, за что его многие и ценят. Но они уже все равно не могут без этой дури. Какой-то он им там счастливый мир открывает... Стопроцентный галлюциноген.  
\- Так а что плохого в том, что эти нарики увидят в мечтах свое личное счастье? Здоровья у них от этого не убудет? - пожал плечами Падалеки.  
\- Ты не въезжаешь, - устало махнул рукой Тигр. - Человек, попробовавший «Белый рай», способен пожертвовать всем ради него. Он будет умирать от голода, но все свои последние средства потратит на дозу. А если у него не будет этих последних средств, то он достанет их любыми способами - обманет, украдет, убьет... У нас уже есть несколько таких «клиентов», поскольку одна доза «Рая» стоит не меньше пятисот баксов. И, как и любых других наркотиков, с каждым разом его требуется все больше и чаще. Знаешь, когда я реально испугался того, что происходит? Когда допрашивал одного нарика, пырнувшего ножом своего работодателя. Я посулил ему сокращение срока, если он расскажет нам, где достают «Белый рай». Он отказался напрочь. И знаешь, чем объяснил? Мол, он лучше отсидит десятку, выйдет и снова узнает, что такое счастье, пустив по вене эту дурь, чем отсидит пять лет, выйдет - и окажется, что в жизни нет смысла. Наркота, ради которой люди готовы отдать годы своей жизни, пугает меня до усрачки, потому что я не вижу способа с ней бороться, - грустно завершил он.  
Джаред Падалеки не знал, что сказать. Его больше всего волновало, что Дженсен находился в тесном контакте с продавцом этой дури.  
\- Послушай, - неожиданно встрепенулся Тайгермэн - У нас тут вчера поступила наводка на одного парня. Мой информатор сообщил, что этот пацанчик... хм... Келли, да, точно - Брок Келли!.. предлагал паре студентов попробовать «Белый рай». Абсолютно не факт, что он просто не пудрил парням мозги. Но с другой стороны, чем черт не шутит? Если Хьюза пристукнули из-за эксклюзивной отравы, есть реальная вероятность, что кто-то будет распродавать его "наследство". Может, Брока Келли подвязали в качестве мелкого распространителя? Такое вполне возможно, если Хьюза грохнули, не узнав предварительно о его клиентуре. У вас там в деле Брок Келли не замешан?  
\- Не, - помотал головой Джаред. Он не стал признаваться, что в его деле, кроме Эклза, пока никто не фигурирует.  
\- Аааа... Ну ладно, - разочарованно вздохнул Тигр. - А то, может, взглянешь на фотку?  
Джаред без особого любопытства взглянул на экран монитора и замер. Конечно же, он знал этого парня. Он узнал бы его из миллиона, хотя видел всего один раз - на видеозаписи, в белой куртке и бейсболке, входящим в бар "Добрый барсук".

\- Послушай, - еще раз терпеливо повторял детективу Падалеки агент Тайгермэн, - мы едем не брать Брока Келли за шкирку и не тащить его в кутузку. Наша цель пока - просто поговорить. Мы зададим ему пару отвлеченных вопросов про «Белый Рай». Наверняка он будет все отрицать. Но никаких, черт побери, никаких упоминаний об убийстве! Мы должны подождать. Парнишка нервный, наверняка сразу засуетится. Возможно, полезет в тайник, чтобы перепрятать свое богатство в более надежное место. Или побежит сообщать боссам, что контору запалили. Вот тут мы его и накроем. А ты пока высовываться не должен, ясно? Мы возьмем микрофоны, ты будешь сидеть в машине и слушать наши разговоры. Захвати с собой своего клиента - может, он узнает его голос. Понял?  
\- Да, надо заехать за Дженсеном, - согласился Джаред.  
\- Пять минут, ясно? - сказал Гэбриел. - Иначе пташка упорхнет из клетки, а нам обязательно нужно застать Келли дома.  
\- Я еще не знаю, будет ли Дже... эээ... Эклз дома, - пробормотал Джаред. Но тот был. В одних спортивных шортах футбольной команды LA Galaxy Дженсен Росс Эклз наводил уборку в своей студии. Под уборкой Дженсен понимал то, что распихивал все разбросанные вещи по углам так, чтобы их было менее заметно. Джаред замер у двери, разглядывая почти обнаженную фигуру Дженсена, завороженный легкостью и грацией его движений. Опомнился он только тогда, когда Дженсен лениво повернулся к двери и насмешливо спросил:  
\- Ты долго еще будешь во мне дырку взглядом прожигать?  
\- Нет, - буркнул Джаред. - Собирайся.  
\- Куда? - наклонил голову Дженсен.  
\- Кажется, мы нашли парня, который грохнул Марка Хьюза, - буднично сообщил детектив Падалеки.  
\- Вот как? - тоже без особых эмоций уточнил Эклз. - Поздравляю. А я тут причем?  
\- Ты поедешь с нами, - лаконично велел он Дженсену.  
\- Зачем? – встревожился парень. Он внимательно вглядывался в лицо Джареда, который старался казаться невозмутимым.  
\- Есть возможность, что это тот самый человек, который тебе угрожал. Ты сможешь узнать его по голосу.  
\- Ну... хорошо, - пожал плечами Дженсен. - Я сейчас.  
Брок Келли тоже жил в старой части города, совсем недалеко от дома Джареда. Только его дом отнюдь не был плодом богатой фантазии архитектора. Обычная бетонная коробка с маленькими окнами-бойницами - и ни одного балкона. Тайгермэн со своим напарником настроили аппаратуру, проверили микрофоны и отправились в квартиру Брока Келли, в очередной раз строго наказав своим пассажирам не дергаться. "Узнаешь голос - сиди смирно, понял?" - этот приказ был адресован Дженсену Эклзу, который кивнул, ехидно улыбнувшись.  
\- А знаешь, - сразу же обернулся Дженсен к Джареду, как только полицейские ушли, - я пропустил самый главный пункт школьного воспитания...  
\- То есть? - не понял Джаред. И застыл, забавно подняв брови домиком, когда теплые губы Дженсена накрыли его рот, а руки зашарили в районе промежности.  
\- Секс на заднем сиденье автомобиля, глупый, - прошептал тот ему на ухо, от чего все волосы на теле Джареда встали дыбом.  
\- Ты что, Тигр скоро вернется! - жалобно пискнул он, пытаясь отбиться. Но в ту же секунду домогательства озабоченной телезвезды прекратились - из аппарата зазвучал незнакомый хрипловатый, как будто еще ломающийся юношеский голос.  
\- Здравствуйте, чем могу вам помочь?  
Дженсен застыл, глядя на прибор, как кролик на удава. Голос произнес еще пару фраз, содержание которых пролетело мимо ушей Эклза. Он слышал только звук.  
\- Это он! - Дженсен с застывшим взглядом повернулся к сидящему рядом полицейскому. - Это тот самый ублюдок, который мне угрожал!  
\- Ты уверен?  
\- Абсолютно! - выкрикнул Эклз. - Совершенно! Эта мразь еще меня запугивала! Да я сверну этому уроду шею за то, что я чуть в штаны не наделал после звонка!  
Он открыл дверь и начал выбираться из машины.  
\- Ты что делаешь? - завопил Джаред, хватая его за ногу и пытаясь удержать.  
Дженсен задергал ногой, стараясь стряхнуть руки полицейского, но при этом не задеть его. Так они и выпали из машины: Дженсен не удержался на одной ноге и рухнул на землю, по инерции вытащив за собой Джареда. Оба моментально вскочили. Дженсен попытался обойти верзилу Джареда, но тот поймал его уже за руку:  
\- Стоять!  
И в ответ получил грамотный удар в торс – ногой с разворота:  
\- Сам стой! Мне надо поговорить с этим дебилом!  
Джаред согнулся на мгновение, концентрируя уплывающее сознание, выпрямился и прыгнул сзади на Дженсена. Он повис на спине парня, поймав в захват его локти сзади. Дженсен немедленно врезал ему каблуком ботинка по щиколотке:  
\- Отпусти! Он угрожал меня убить! Да я сам сейчас порву его на части!  
К множеству болей в теле Джареда Падалеки прибавилась еще одна. Тогда он, особо не раздумывая, зажал в сгиб локтя горло строптивца:  
\- Замолчи, придурок! Тебе было сказано сидеть в машине! – и охнул, получив тыльной стороной ладони по переносице. Джареду показалось, что его в лицо лягнула лошадь. Он ослабил хватку, и Дженсен вывернулся. Он обернулся, прокричав:  
\- Сам сиди в машине! Я умею решать свои проблемы! Я заставлю этого придурка во всем признаться! – и направился было к подъезду…  
Они не знали одного интересного факта: квартира Брока Келли была на первом этаже. Поэтому оба вздрогнули, когда с треском распахнулось окно, в котором появился парень в кожаном пиджаке, с совершенно остекленевшими глазами. Джаред краем сознания отметил: он действительно с первого же взгляда напоминал Дженсена Эклза – прической, правильными чертами лица, по-женски капризным ртом. Эклза, каким тот был лет десять назад, ведь мальчишке вряд ли больше двадцати.  
\- Ну ты и сволочь, - прошептал Келли и потянулся к карману, в котором лежало что-то, напоминающее пистолет. Это и оказался пистолет, однако парень не успел даже как следует перехватить его рукой. Из глубины квартиры прозвучали выстрелы, мальчишка странно вскинулся, замер и медленно осел на подоконник, свесившись из окна вниз головой. Джаред увидел, что полицейская пуля выхватила из шеи Келли здоровый кусок мяса, и из раны фонтаном хлещет кровь. Рядом истошно завопили прохожие.  
Падалеки повернулся к Эклзу. Тот присел на корточки, закрыл лицо руками и, раскачиваясь, судорожно шептал: «Фак! Фак! Фак!» Джаред подошел к нему и потрепал за плечо, вынуждая его подняться. Дженсен встал и тут же пошатнулся, неловко оперевшись на широкое плечо Падалеки:  
\- Черт! Совсем не выношу вида крови, - он усмехнулся. – Извини. Я в порядке.  
\- Идите сюда, - хмуро сказал Тигр, появившись в окне сзади Брока.  
Они выслушали порцию отборной ругани от полицейских, особенно старался напарник Тигра: «Вам же сказали сидеть в машине, идиоты! По кой хрен вы высунулись! А насчет вас, детектив Падалеки, я напишу доклад лейтенанту. Это ваша безответственность сорвала операцию!». Дженсен украдкой бросил взгляд на «подельника». Виноват ведь, по идее, был только он, Дженсен, со своим гонором. Но Джаред даже бровью не повел, он не собирался перекладывать  
свою вину на другого.  
Тайгермэн прервал словесный поток напарника:  
\- Взгляните сюда, - он бросил на пол квартиры куртку. Она когда-то, скорее всего, была белой, но в данный момент казалась темно-коричневой – от засохшей крови. Дженсен поспешно отвернулся. – Мне кажется, детектив Падалеки, вас можно поздравить с успешным раскрытием преступления.  
\- А вот вам и ответ на другой вопрос, - удовлетворенно произнес один из наркополицейских, доставая из распотрошенной подушки аккуратный сверток. – Наша лаборатория будет до чертиков счастлива, заполучив, наконец, легендарный «Белый рай» на экспертизу. А «убойники» закроют дело об убийстве.  
Падалеки усмехнулся про себя: Бродяге Кики придется обойтись без заветной дозы.  
Через час, после приезда оперативников, Джареду разрешили уйти из квартиры Келли. Он было взял за плечо как-то странно обмякшего после всех приключений последних суток Эклза. Но напарник Тигра – Джаред так и не осведомился о его имени – покачал головой:  
\- Этот останется здесь. У нас к нему есть пара вопросов о сегодняшнем… инциденте.  
Эклз тоскливо посмотрел на Падалеки, и тот немедленно решил возмутиться, но…  
\- Не беспокойся, - улыбнулся ему Тигр. – Все будет в порядке с твоим подопечным.  
И Гэбриел Тайгермэн так подмигнул Джареду, что того бросило в жар. Наркополицейский явно о чем-то догадался.  
Джареду пообещали, что Дженсена отпустят буквально через час. Странно, но Падалеки без раздумий поверил Тайгермэну, тот казался ему таким надежным и умудренным опытом, хотя годков Тигру было ровно столько же, сколько и Джареду.

Детектив, за которого только что сделали всю работу и раскрыли убийство, чувствовал себя неважно, на душе было паршиво. Он решил прогуляться до дома пешком. Хотя был уже девятый час вечера, солнце и не думало клониться с закату, в городе стояла душная жара. Джаред шел, пристально разглядывая свою длинную черную тень, переползающую с одного здания на другое. На самом деле, тень интересовала его так же мало, как и весь окружающий мир. Он мерил длинными ногами тротуар, машинально поглядывая по сторонам, не выезжает ли откуда-нибудь машина. Но это вовсе не значило, что он бы успел вовремя среагировать на автомобиль. Потому что он упорно размышлял о том, что же произошло сегодня.  
Кое-что никак не сходилось. Итак, Брок Келли убил Марка Хьюза и забрал у него всю «райскую» партию. Зачем ему понадобилось звонить с угрозами Дженсену Эклзу, которого он практически не знал? Как предполагал сам Дженсен, Келли хотел заставить его взять всю вину на себя, признаться в преступлении, которого не совершал. Но почему Келли выбрал для этого такой несовершенный путь? Почему бы ему просто не подбросить в квартиру Эклза ту же окровавленную куртку или небольшую дозу «Белого рая»? Или загадочное орудие убийства, которое с трудом себе представляют эксперты-криминалисты? Почему Келли, оставив дома куртку – бесспорную улику, спрятал этот непонятный трос? И как вообще хрупкий тонкий Брок Келли умудрился чуть ли не оторвать голову Мар…  
\- Черт! – телефон зазвонил в кармане неожиданно, и Джаред дернулся, при этом чуть не споткнувшись. Он вытащил мобильник из кармана и с подозрением взглянул на дисплей. Высветившееся имя его даже порадовало: «А что, может быть, это как раз тот человек, который мне нужен».  
\- Привет, лучший сотрудник убойного отдела! – Майкл Розенбаум явно веселился. – Только что услышал, что ты закруглил дело Хьюза. Поздравляю! Так значит, это все-таки был не тот актеришка…  
Джаред криво улыбнулся и тут же спохватился, поняв, что Розенбаум все равно не видит его реакции:  
\- Ну да, есть такое. А что?  
\- Я тут нагрянул на пару дней в ЛА. Медицинскую страховку закрыть и прочую байду с документами закончить. Не хочешь пересечься?  
Джареду даже думать не надо было. Вот человек, который может прояснить кое-что в его собственной башке. Майкл не будет заморачиваться и сразу отсечет выдуманные проблемы от настоящих.  
\- Отлично! Тогда давай в «Зодиаке»… скажем, минут через 30-40, я как раз подъеду.  
Услышав «отбой», Джаред обернулся и восхищенно покачал головой: вот это совпадение! Прямо за его спиной возвышался торговый центр, на первом этаже которого располагался модный ресторан «Зодиак».  
Джаред оглянулся, он чувствовал себя несколько не в своей тарелке. Заведение было куда выше классом, чем те, в которые он привык ходить. Об этом свидетельствовало хотя бы то, что на его вежливое покачивание головой, мол, ничего не хочу пока заказывать, возражений не последовало. Официантка вежливо кивнула и отошла. В «Заведении Джексона», куда обычно заглядывал детектив Падалеки, вас бы вышвырнули из-за столика, не реши вы что-нибудь заказать.  
Стараясь скрыть свое замешательство, Джаред начал осматривать зал, будто бы выискивая знакомых. И, как ни странно, он их нашел. Вернее, ее. Невысокая худенькая девушка сидела через два столика. Ее голова была замотана шелковым платком по моде восьмидесятых, на глазах красовались солнечные очки, закрывавшие пол-лица. Джаред удостоверился, что глаза его не обманывают, когда девушка стала машинально теребить сережку в правом ухе, отвлекая случайных зрителей от левой стороны лица. Он встал и тремя большими шагами очутился у столика давней знакомой.  
\- Добрый вечер, мисс Кэссиди, - лениво произнес он, вальяжно усаживаясь за столик девушки. Та глухо ахнула. – Хорошо поживаете, как вижу. Только что ж вы закрываете половину лица? Шрам скрываете? Он у вас не болит?  
\- Что вы себе позволяете? – холодно процедила Кэти Кэссиди. – Я сейчас позову службу безопасности, и они немедленно вышвырнут из ресторана выскочку, посмевшего докучать мне.  
Ее слова отдавали дешевой литературой. Джаред усмехнулся:  
\- И что вы скажете бравым ребятам в униформе? «Простите, но мне мешают наслаждаться на полную катушку теми деньгами, которые я получила за то, что в меня стреляли?»  
Кэти сжала свою сумочку так, что у нее побелели пальцы. И… промолчала. Только посмотрела на Джареда сквозь затемненные стекла так, словно собиралась немедленно убить парня взглядом. Но на детектива уничтожающий взгляд не подействовал. В частности, из-за того, что у Кэти начала бешено дергаться мышца под левым глазом. Как раз там, где лицо девушки задела пуля. Да, Кэти Кэссиди повезло. Когда обезумевший от переизбытка денег и власти ублюдок выстрелил в подавшую остывший кофе официантку, у него здорово тряслись от похмелья руки. Поэтому первая пуля, нацеленная прямо в голову, только скользнула по черепу, разворотив скулу. Вторая, прошедшая в нескольких миллиметрах от сердца, уложила девушку в кому. Но она все же осталась жива.  
\- Что вам от меня нужно? – прошипела Кэти Кэссиди, стараясь справиться с тиком.  
\- Мне просто интересно, - стараясь выглядеть беспечным, произнес Джаред. – У вас, богатой невесты, наверное, сейчас много кавалеров образовалось? Они согласны не смотреть на вас внимательнее, чтобы наложить руку на ваши денежки? И вы готовы простить ту сволочь, которая сотворила такое с вами?  
Кэти Кэссиди все молчала, только становилась бледнее и бледнее. Ее руки машинально комкали салфетку на столе, пока та не превратилась в маленький шарик. Но Джаред не собирался ее щадить.  
\- Вы видите эту девушку? – Падалеки махнул рукой в сторону маленькой светловолосой официантки, убирающей посуду с соседнего столика. Та, увидев жест, направленный на нее, приветливо улыбнулась. – Завтра Стенофф придет сюда и угробит ее, потому что ему не понравится, как она повернулась.  
Кэти Кэссиди закрыла рот дрожащей правой рукой. Левой она выбросила скомканную салфетку в пепельницу – привычки официантки были неистребимы.  
\- И виноваты в ее смерти будете вы, - безжалостно продолжил Джаред. – Потому что вы испугались. Но вы будете нежиться в объятиях какого-нибудь охотника за деньгами, а она будет мертва…  
Тут Кэти Кэссиди всхлипнула и, схватив сумочку, опрометью бросилась к выходу из ресторана. При этом она не забыла бросить на стол крупную купюру – явно больше стоимости всех блюд на столе.  
\- Эй, ты куда? – запоздало кинулся ей вслед вернувшийся из туалета ухажер, горячий мачо в расстегнутой на волосатой груди рубахе.  
– Уродливая сучка! – выругался он, вернувшись к столу и мрачно спросив Джареда. – А ты еще кто такой?  
\- Детектив Падалеки, - ответил Джаред, и мачо отдернул руку от купюры на столе, моментально ретировавшись. Но настроение Джареда было вконец испорчено. Ему совсем не хотелось ничего праздновать и ни с кем общаться. Поэтому он позвонил Майклу и наврал о срочном вызове. Искренне огорченный Розенбаум не уговаривал его «отмазаться» - он сам работал в полиции. 

Когда Джаред вошел в квартиру Дженсена, ему показалось, что там никого нет. Свет был выключен, стояла мертвая тишина. Он нашарил выключатель и тут же вздрогнул всем телом: в одном из кресел кто-то шевельнулся. Но сразу перевел дух - это был всего лишь Дженсен. Молодой мужчина сидел прямо в ботинках и в той одежде, в которой был во время визита к Броку Келли. Он хмуро смотрел на Джареда.  
\- Ты чего не переодеваешься? - беззаботно спросил его Падалеки, стараясь не замечать повисшего в воздухе напряжения.  
\- Ты пришел за своими вещами? - неожиданно зло поинтересовался Эклз.  
Джареда словно холодной водой облили. Он замер на полпути к креслу, на котором сидел Дженсен.  
\- Вообще-то нет. А что, надо?  
\- Ну, охранять меня уже не надо, ты раскрыл преступление, так что здесь тебе уже делать нечего, - с кривой улыбочкой ответил Дженсен.  
\- Хм... - Джаред почесал раскрытой ладонью шею сзади. - Наверное, ты прав.  
Лейтенант Морган не раз говорил ему: Падалеки, ты же тугодум тугодумом, но когда нужно - соображаешь быстрее компьютера! Вот и сейчас Джаред молниеносно сложил два и два: выражение глаз Дженсена, ставшее совершенно больным при этих словах, и его задрожавший подбородок.  
\- Но есть одна закавыка, - произнес он медленно. Надо же было припомнить Дженсену все его издевательства во время их первых встреч?  
\- Какая же? - Дженсен вздернул подбородок.  
\- Тут у меня кое-что останется, что я никак не смогу забрать.  
Дженсен непонимающе нахмурился.  
\- Ты, - усмехнувшись, пояснил Джаред. И нахально уселся Эклзу прямо на колени. Дженсен протестующе пискнул, но тут же замолк - его рот был конкретно занят другим делом.  
\- Кроме того, ты так и не выполнил одного своего обещания, - невозмутимо продолжил Джаред через пару минут, пока Дженсен пытался отдышаться.  
\- А? - тот, казалось, только что вернулся с какой-то вершины на землю.  
Джаред вскочил и схватил любовника в охапку, целенаправленно продвигаясь к кровати, несмотря на сопротивление парня.  
\- Ты сказал, что я буду всю ночь смотреть, как ты дрочишь!

Они с Дженсеном выходили из здания департамента, где только что давали последние показания об операции по захвату Брока Келли. Глядя на счастливое, но осунувшееся лицо Дженсена, который вторые сутки спал урывками (о том, что он сам бодрствовал столько же, Падалеки как-то не вспоминал), Джаред думал только о том, когда они доедут до дома. Поэтому он не сразу обратил внимание на разговор людей, шедших рядом с ними.  
\- Мистер Роман, ваш отец велел вам передать, что он крайне недоволен развитием событий, - жестко говорил один человек другому. – Вы не сумели заткнуть рот той потаскушке из бара, хотя на это была потрачена крупная сумма. Теперь вы ввели его в очередные расходы, так как он вынужден был выплатить за вас залог. Этот залог, скорее всего, к нему уже не вернется, поскольку девчонка твердо решила дать показания, и вас придется прятать где-нибудь в Мексике. Ваш отец очень разочарован вами и считает, что вы не можете адекватно продолжать его дело…  
\- Уж не задумал ли он поставить во главе бизнеса эту сучку, мою младшую сестренку? – взвизгнул второй.  
\- Я бы попросил не называть так мисс Катерину, которая скоро возглавит корпорацию, мистер Роман…  
В голове Джареда словно щелкнул рычаг: «Роман… потаскушка из бара… залог…»  
\- Стенофф?! – выпалил он, не потратив и секунды на обдумывание своего поступка.  
Это действительно оказался Роман Стенофф – холеный папенькин сыночек с внешностью обдолбавшейся порномодели. Он моментально развернулся, услышав собственное имя, и его глаза сузились при виде Джареда Падалеки. Стенофф стоял в двух метрах от Джареда, его руки затряслись от бешенства:  
\- Черт, да ведь это же тот самый гребаный коп, который решил упрятать меня за решетку!  
Высокий мужчина рядом с ним попытался одернуть его:  
\- Мистер Роман… - но сдвинутый псих резко отбросил его руку.  
\- Расскажи, чем ты наездил по ушам этой дешевой официантке, что она побежала с утра в  
полицию и начала петь, как ей заплатили деньги за молчание?  
Джаред улыбнулся, подумав, что совесть Кэти Кэссиди оказалась сильнее жажды наживы.  
\- Урод, чего ты лыбишься?  
Все уложилось в несколько секунд. Спутник Стеноффа опять попробовал утихомирить его. Но псих на этот раз не оттолкнул его, наоборот, притянул поближе, нырнув рукой ему во внутренний карман пиджака – и в ней возник пистолет. Торжествующе улыбаясь, он прицелился Джареду Падалеки в грудь, громко крича:  
\- Отвечай, козел, ты трахнул ту бабу, чтобы она меня заложила? Давай, говнюк, скажи!  
Джаред молчал, глядя как загипнотизированный в маленькое дуло, пляшущее в руках сумасшедшего. Судя по тому, как отшатнулся спутник Стеноффа, оружие было заряжено.  
\- Обосрался, сука? Ну, радуйся, что опорожнился последний раз в жизни! Теперь у меня точно будет повод валить в Мексику – я пристрелил копа, а не какую-то паршивую разносчицу стаканов!  
Джаред наблюдал, словно при замедленной киносъемке, как палец Стеноффа медленно нажимает на спусковой крючок. Одновременно сильный толчок сбил его с ног и прогремел выстрел. Джаред больно ударился о землю боком, удар усугубило падение сверху тяжелого тела. За долю секунды Падалеки пришел в себя и осознал, что на нем лежит Дженсен Эклз, и лицо его медленно теряет краски. Краем глаза он заметил, что Роман Стенофф тоже лежит на земле, барахтаясь под телом своего спутника и пытаясь добраться до отброшенного метра на три пистолета, а со всех сторон к ним бегут полицейские. Он схватил Дженсена под мышки, почувствовав руками что-то липкое, и перекатил на спину. Под телом расплывалась темная лужа. Голова бывшего подозреваемого безвольно откинулась, стукнувшись об асфальт, а Джаред в панике пытался расстегнуть ему рубашку… пока не осознал, что на теле Дженсена нет крови. В ней был испачкан только рукав. Роман Стенофф промахнулся во второй раз – пуля из пистолета прошла навылет через руку Эклза, заслонившего собой полицейского.  
\- Крипке меня убьет, - с усилием пытаясь улыбнуться, прошептал Дженсен, когда его на носилках затаскивали в машину «Скорой помощи». – У меня в договоре есть пункт, запрещающий всякие синяки… не говоря уже о пулевых ранениях.  
Он судорожно глотнул воздух ртом.  
\- Ты чего? – насильственно растянув губы в улыбке, сказал Джаред. – Эту дырочку в твоей руке никто и не заметит. Он уже садился в амбулаторную машину, когда к ней подошел Тигр.  
\- Поезжайте, голубки, - ухмыльнулся он. – Я все видел и все расскажу за вас сегодня. Дадите показания позже. Так что крепче спите и… не забудь чмокнуть его перед сном.  
У замученного Джареда даже не хватило сил отшутиться.  
В больнице Дженсен Эклз провел ни много ни мало – пять часов. Столько же времени Джаред Падалеки мерял шагами приемный покой. Затем к нему вышел доктор, не меньше уставший, и сказал:  
\- Забирайте своего скандалиста. Ранение неопасное, пуля прошла навылет через мягкие ткани, и в больнице оставаться ему необязательно. Тем более, он всех здесь уже за… достал! Пусть лучше отлеживается дома, чем портит нервы моим сотрудникам. Если он почувствует себя хуже, немедленно приезжайте сюда. Хотя я крайне надеюсь, что такого не произойдет, поскольку у меня тоже есть инстинкт самосохранения.  
За его спиной возвышался Дженсен – бледный как смерть, но при этом победно улыбающийся и гордо демонстрирующий Джареду бинт на руке. 

Дома Дженсен сразу заснул, едва его голова коснулась подушки. Джаред посидел несколько минут, глядя на запавшие глаза, резко обозначившиеся морщины, идущие от крыльев носа к уголкам рта, и подумал, что он в жизни своей не видел мужчины прекраснее. Затем вздохнул тяжело и отправился в туалет.  
На унитазе он чуть не уснул. Кажется, ему даже успел присниться сон – сон, в котором он опять смотрел в черное дуло пистолета и не мог отвести взгляда. Джаред очнулся, с шумом втянув в себя воздух. Потряс головой, прогоняя остатки тумана в голове. Как оказалось, прогнал не до конца – когда Джаред встал с унитаза, то ощутимо пошатнулся и вынужден был остановить падение, оперевшись с размаху на канализационную трубу. Она ощутимо сдвинулась, даже загудела. И в этот момент наверху что-то зашуршало, и на Джареда посыпалась побелка и пыль. Он непонимающе поднял глаза: прямо над ним была вытяжка. И там, за решеткой вытяжки, виднелось что-то белое.  
Джаред Падалеки привык доверять своей интуиции, хотя она не раз его подводила. И сейчас интуиция вопила, выла, орала: не трогай, тебе не нужно туда лезть. Джаред стоял и смотрел на решетку – туда они не заглядывали во время обыска. Минуты через три у него начала затекать неудобно запрокинутая шея. Тогда он встал ногами на крышку унитаза и взялся за решетку. Джаред осторожно подвигал ее – решетка не поддавалась, словно ее не трогали со времени сдачи дома в эксплуатацию. Парень едва не заплакал от облегчения. И тут же увидел едва заметные крючки, удерживавшие решетку в пазах. Эти крючки были совсем новые, ни следа ржавчины. Чувствуя, что балансирует на краю бездны («хотя это всего лишь край унитаза», - машинально подумал Джаред), он отогнул крючки пальцами, снял решетку и забрал сверток, лежавший в вентиляционном отверстии.  
Сверток был довольно объемным и весил около килограмма. Джаред осторожно, словно разбинтовывая тяжело раненого, разворошил оберточную бумагу, такую, какой в супермаркетах заворачивают дешевые товары. Внутри оказался целлофановый пакет, завязанный намертво узлом. Джареду не нужно было вскрывать его, чтобы понять, что находится внутри. Тигр очень хорошо описал ему райскую отраву – белый мелкокристаллический порошок, слегка отливающий в синеву, при легком надавливании «склеивающийся» в комки. Детектив Падалеки отлично понимал, что держит в руках не меньше миллиона долларов. В этот момент из оберточной бумаги что-то упало на пол. Джаред наклонился, лишь бы не смотреть на пакет в своих руках.  
Все вокруг замерло, капавшая в душевой кабине вода перестала со смачным «плюх!» падать на пол, жужжавшая лампа дневного света сбавила децибелы. Весь мир Джареда Падалеки сосредоточился на куске пластмассы, валявшейся рядом с унитазом. Синей пластмассы с тремя вделанными крупными бриллиантами. Аляповатая поделка, которая могла понравиться только человеку, поднявшемуся из самых низов общества. Любимая побрякушка Марка Хьюза. Неудачливого киноагента и чересчур успешного наркодилера.  
Потолок словно обрушился на Джареда, он тяжело опустился на пол, длинными ногами открыв дверь. «Замечательно, - подумал он отстраненно. – что бы написали в бульварном детективе? «Озарение настигло его на толчке?»  
Все факты сложились в единое целое. И странные слова покойного Келли – маленького лузера, который согласился быстро переодеться в туалете и сыграть роль напившегося посетителя бара, пока его подельник будет решать возникшие проблемы с драгдилером. А потом Келли досталась забрызганная кровью куртка и половина партии наркоты, за которой охотился весь Голливуд. Идеально встал в паззл странный след в кладовке Эклза – Джаред отлично понял, почему никто не захотел забрать из контейнера выброшенный велосипед. На нем не было цепи – великолепного орудия, которым можно перепилить человеку шею. Одно только никак не желало укладываться в мозаику – то, с каким отчаянием оттолкнул Дженсен Эклз детектива Джареда Падалеки, стараясь убрать его из-под прицела убийцы-психопата. Обеспечивший себе неплохое состояние парень никак не должен был рисковать своей жизнью ради любовника, с которым перепихнулся пару раз.  
Ну ладно, не пару – три, четыре… Пять. Тем более, что этот любовник работает в полиции. Смысл этому кусочку паззла придавало только одно: больное выражение глаз Дженсена Эклза, когда он задал вопрос о расставании. Джаред так ясно представил себе эти зеленые глаза… а потом они расплылись. Что-то не то было со зрением у самого Падалеки. Он сердито протер глаза, затем резко распотрошил пакет с бело-синим порошком. Джаред тонкой струйкой начал высыпать «райскую» дрянь в унитаз. Время от времени он спускал воду, чтобы наркота не слипалась в гигантские комки. Что случится с ней в трубах канализации, ему было все равно. Джаред знал, что через несколько часов он покинет этот дом навсегда. Вскоре он поймал себя на том, что продолжает машинально давить на кнопку слива, хотя порошок в пакете уже кончился. Тогда он взял в руки пластмассовую побрякушку и начал ломать ее пальцами. Самодельная застежка царапала кожу до крови, и Джаред израненными пальцами выковыривал из оправы бриллианты, чтобы немедленно спустить их в унитаз. Когда улика полностью исчезла в канализации, он встал и последний раз спустил воду. Затем вышел из туалета и погасил свет, оставив окровавленный след на выключателе.  
Джаред кинул взгляд в сторону душевой кабины, где мог бы вымыть руки, но этот порыв прожил меньше секунды. Он подошел к кровати и сел на нее, намереваясь взять Дженсена Эклза за плечо и разбудить его, чтобы задать пару вопросов. Но в этот самый момент Дженсен что-то произнес во сне и пошевелился, уложив поверх одеяла раненую руку. Джаред посмотрел на бинт, на котором проступила кровь, и внезапно улыбнулся – умильно, спокойно, счастливо, как человек, который все уже давно для себя решил. Он разделся и нырнул под одеяло, прижавшись к теплому телу. «Слишком теплому», - нахмурившись, подумал Джаред. Кажется, у его Дженса начиналась лихорадка. Джаред Падалеки не мог уснуть еще минут десять. Он усиленно размышлял над тем, удастся ли ему уволиться в один день, или придется просто свалить без предупреждения, а также уместится ли все Дженсеново барахло в багажник «Импалы». Он опасался за ближайшее будущее, но о дальнейшем будущем даже не беспокоился. Он знал, что оно отныне для него будет состоять из трех частей – Дженсен Эклз, их автомобиль и дорога – вперед, к недостижимому горизонту.  
Мужчина, лежавший рядом, не знал, что его участь уже решена. Но, машинально обнимая любовника, он прошептал «да» во сне. И Падалеки – уже не детектив, а просто Джаред – засмеялся, прежде чем уснуть.


End file.
